Love Triangle
by twilightobsessedforever
Summary: 5 years after BD Jake and Nessie have hit a rough patch, time apart has drove a wedge between them and Rosalie has decided to take advantage of the situation and set Nessie up with a new guy Plus the Cullens move to a new town & start havin some problems.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 5 years after Renesmee's birth and my change. Stories had been spread throughout the town of the collages that Edward, I and the rest of his siblings had left to attend. But as much as we should have, I couldn't bring myself to leave Forks. Edward of corse wouldn't leave me and his family stayed with him. So we all stayed but only Esme and Carlisle were ever seen by the general population.

Nessie was so grown up. She looked to be about the same age as Edward physically -or a year or two younger- and she had fallen in love with Jacob just like we knew she would. But their relationship had been strained for the last couple weeks. Alice had, had a vision predicting the volturi were coming for a visit and the werewolves were not happy about this at all. Sam and Jacob had been getting ready for the arrival of _**more**_ vampires. Day and night they were training and waiting-because of the werewolves involvement in the whole thing, Alice didn't know when exactly they would arrive, only that it would be soon. Jacob hasn't had a full nights rest in so long and Nessie was beginning to miss him. He never got to spend much time with her anymore, and it was hurting both of them.

It was early one Saturday morning, and the Cullens were all in the living room. No one was speaking. The television was droning on in the background but no one was paying attention to that. Alice was sitting by the window, staring out at the front yard, not focusing on anything

in particular, trying hopelessly to see the future. The werewolves were so involved in our lives now, she felt useless being unable to see the future clearly. Jasper was sitting next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder, comforting her with a wave of calm.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the white sofa near the middle of the large room. Emmett was sulking. There was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight and he wanted to have a game of baseball, but because of the threat of the incoming visitors that was impossible. Carlisle was reading some giant book in the corner of the room, and Esme was wandering aimlessly around the room with a dust rag, cleaning off random objects that already appeared to be perfectly clean. Nessie was asleep in Edward's old bedroom. I could hear her steady breathing, it was comforting, peaceful. The only peaceful part about this house at the moment. Although no one was speaking almost everyone was tensed and uneasy.

Edward had his hand around my waist. I turned around to kiss him on the cheek. I let him into my mind for a second to tell him I was going to check on Renesme without breaking the silence.

He nodded and released me. The stress plane on his face.

Alice had assured us all that the vulturi's visit was meant to be completely peaceful and friendly. But not even she seemed to believe her words. The vulturi had always brought pain and trouble with them whenever we had met in the past, and no matter what proof we had that this

time would be different, none of us could believe it.

I glided gracefully and swiftly to the stairs-it was amazing how my clumsiness had disappeared when I was changed- and began to climb them..But I stopped dead when I heard a knock at the door. I felt like my dead heart had dropped down into my feet. I froze, could this be them?

"ugh," Rosalie let out a groan, "What's the mutt doing here, he just left."

I took in a deep breath and my body slowly relaxed as Edward opened the door and let Jacob in and greeted him with a simple, "Hello."

"Nessie is still sleeping, so you can go home now." Rosalie said harshly not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"I know that." He said quietly. He looked sad and that hurt me probably more than it should. "I wanted to talk to Bella."

"Okay, talk." I said, I heard the acid in my voice and immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Alone?" he asked

I took one glance at Edward who looked like he was concentrating very hard. Probably just reading Jacobs thoughts. I sighed and followed him outside. He walked just far enough away from the house that no one would be able to hear us.

I looked around cautiously, half expecting to see Aro or Jane. When I didn't I turned to Jacob. "What's do you need Jake?" again the acid in my words was there even though I didn't mean it to be.

He took a deep breath and stared at his feet. "I love her, Bella," He said almost to quietly for me too hear. "I love her, I will always love her. But I'm afraid she won't always love me." he sighed sadly.

I sighed with him. "She loves you too you know." I tried to comfort him by placing my hand on him shoulder, but he only cringed away from my cold skin. Reflex.

"For now. She's mad at me for not being around. I know she is. I can't help it. You know that!" As he spoke he got louder until he was almost yelling.

"I know, I know." I said trying to calm him down. I didn't know what to say. Jake and I hardly ever talked about anything serious anymore. And we almost never spent time alone. I paused before I spoke again. "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked up and met my eyes. "Could you maybe..." he trailed off incoherently.

I made a face. "Excuse me?"

"This is kinda embarrassing." he admitted

"Spit it out Jake." I said seriously.

"Could you maybe..."he hesitated. "talk me up a little."

I was genuinely confused and he could see it on my face so he continued.

"You know. Like say good things about me when she around."

I let out a single laugh and he glared at me.

"I'm being serious Bells."

I tried to hide my smile without success. "Of corse I will." I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear "Don't tell Edward but I think you and Renesmee are really cute together, I'd hate it if you guys didn't work out." My life was everything I wanted. I got to be with Edward forever and I still got to be friends with Jacob. If Nessie didn't want him anymore I would miss him. Plus I would hate for him to have his heart broken...again. Edward didn't feel the same way. He thought Nessie and Jacob were moving to fast, getting to serious too soon. He would never say it but I know he wouldn't mind if Nessie didn't need him anymore.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks. I have to get back but tell Nessie I said 'hi' when she wakes up, Kay?"

I nodded and he walked away slowly. He looked so tired, I felt sad for him. I ran back to the house in a effortless flash. Edward had the door open for me before I was up the stairs. The room was the same no one had moved except for Alice. She was now standing at my side. Her eyes were wide and almost shocked. Edward was staring at her his eyes tight with some emotion I couldn't name.

Alice grabbed my arm and spoke slowly. "They'll be here tonight."

**Please Review if you like and/or dont like**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had me on his lap, whispering words of comfort in my ear. The rest of the Cullen's were spread out across the room. Renesmee was playing jenga with Emmett in the corner. Every one seemed anxious.

Everyone except Carlisle. He was the only one genuinely calm. Of corse Jasper was using his gift to make everyone else calm to but Carlisle was positive that this was a friendly visit. Alice could see that only Aro, Marcus, Jane, Felix and Demitri were coming. If they were planning a fight they were being stupid about it. We out numbered there small party nine to five, they obviously had other motives.

We didn't go out to meet them, we just waited in the Cullen's mansion just outside of Forks for them to come "visit". Weird.

It was after dark when they knocked on the door. It was one of the strangest sights I had ever seen. Five of the members of the royal vampire family waiting on the porch step for Carlisle to invite them in. I would have laughed if it hadn't been so scary at the same time. We were

all seated when they entered.

"Hello old friend." Aro's voice filled the room. He was smiling very brightly, showing off his perfect white teeth.

Carlisle smiled and returned the greeting, then offered they all have a seat. Only Aro and Marcus excepted. The other three guests stood against the wall behind there leaders.

I noticed Jane staring at me. Almost glaring. She looked angry like my mere presences in the room personally offended her.

Aro laughed and then turned to Edward. "So how is that daughter of yours. I don't see her here." his smile didn't cease as he scanned the room looking at everyone's face searching for Renesmee.

She was at mine and Edward's cottage with Esme and Jacob. Just incase something started.

"That's because she isn't here," Edward said coldly "And she's just fine."

An expression of mock hurt crossed Aro's face. "Now, now, Edward. No need to be like that. You should know we are here on friendly terms." he glanced at Alice and I saw Jasper tense a little bit out of the corner of my eye.

"Speaking of. Would you mind telling us why you are here?" Carlisle asked kindly. There was no edge to his tone. He was only asking out of pure curiosity.

Marcus folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. He looked utterly bored, like he couldn't be bothered to be here but was dragged against his will anyway.

"We"-Marcus rolled his eyes at the word-"were just wondering," Aro began, "if you have changed your minds." he looked first and Edward and then at Alice. His eyes lingered on her for a second then went back to Edward.

"No." Edward said simply understanding exactly what Aro had meant.

Alice didn't speak she just shook her head from side to side with exaggerated slowness. Jasper put his arm around her shoulders, holding her hand with his free hand.

Aro looked disappointed. "I thought as much. But it was worth a try." he smiled again.

I saw Jane out of the corner of my eye. She was still glaring at me. I turned to her and she squinted her eyes slightly.

Edward turned his head towards her lightning fast and glared at her a snarl escaping his lips.

Jane grinned and took a step back raising her hands slightly in surrender. "I was just checking. That shield is truly amazing Bella." she smiled evilly.

"Jane,"Aro warned in a commanding tone. Her grin vanished. Aro turned back to me. "Bella dear, how have you been since I saw you last."

He stared at me with his bright red eyes. "Good." I answered simply. Trying to mimic the ice cold tone Edward had used.

He stood abruptly. "I can see we aren't welcome here." he smiled disappointed now.

Carlisle sighed, Edward stood too.

"If you ever change your mind..." he looked at Alice.

"You will be the first to know." She answered. "good-bye."

Carlisle opened the door for them, and they left one by one taking off into the woods. Carlisle closed the door behinds them and waited until they were all out of hearing distance then he turned to us. "It's nice to see how polite you all can be to visitors." he said sarcastically, trying-and failing- to hide his smile.

After they were long gone, Edward and I ran back to our cottage in the woods to see Nessie. It was late so she was probably asleep already but I needed to see her just to know she was safe. (I was still shaken from the Volturi's visit.)

When we got there Esme was sitting alone in the living room with a book on her lap.

Edward looked around the room the second we were inside with the door shut behind us,"Where is Jacob?" he asked. The way he said Jacobs name I thought he might be looking for a fight. But I knew he wouldn't do that.

Esme sighed. "I sent him home to sleep. Poor dear, he looked so tired." The pity was as obvious on her face as it was in her words.

Edward nodded then followed me to Renesmee's room to check on her. I opened the door and looking in on my sleeping daughter. She was sound asleep, sprawled across her bed. She looked uncomfortable. I could hear her heart beating faster than normal, there was a frown across her face and she was tossing and turning.

I turned to Edward, he was focusing on something far away. I was automatically filled with concern.

"Is she okay?"

He turned to me and smiled weakly. "Yeah, she's just having a nightmare."

"Oh, what about?"

"Wolves." he said simply, then he walked out into the living room. I followed him closing the door softly behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked watching him as he sat down on the couch. I leaned against the door frame. "Is she alright? Should we wake her?"

"No. She'll be fine. It's only a bad dream." He smiled my smile, trying to calm me down as I came over to sit on the couch next to him. He put his arm around me.

Esme stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the door nob and turned back towards Edward. "It went well then? With the...visitors?" she asked casually trying to seem calm.

"They were only there for a little while," He answered not taking his eyes of me "Just checking up on us."

Esme nodded and started to open the door.

I suddenly felt guilty. "Esme, your welcome to stay if you like."

"No that's fine, I'll leave you too alone." she smiled "I miss Carlisle anyway."

"Okay." I said. We said goodnight. Then Edward and I had the rest of the night to ourselves.

**Please, **_**Please**_** Review and comment. Constructive Criticism Welcomed. I would love to hear **_**any**_** suggestions you may have for later chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Renesmee said she wanted to go hunting. So we did. We didn't find anything special so we just wandered back to the Cullen's house. When we got there, both Rosalie and Alice were standing outside the door with huge smiles on their faces. As we got closer they both came up to me and each took one of my arms.

They turned to face each other "I need to talk to Bella." they said at the same time, their smiles turning into frowns. "Whatever you have to say is less important than what I have to say." they spoke in unison again.

Renesmee had already gone inside, but Edward and I laughed at them.

Rosalie frowned. "Fine, I'll just talk to Edward." She turned to him, released my arm and started dragging him away from the house towards the woods.

Alice turned to me smiling brightly, she had obviously planned this. "Okay," she whispered looking over her shoulder in a paranoid fashion. "Let's talk birthday parties."

"Excuse me." I said at a normal volume. "I thought you were done throwing me parties?" I groaned. It was August. My birthday was just around the corner. But I wasn't going to celebrate it because I was staying eighteen forever and Alice going to have to realize this or she was in for a world of disappointment.

"Oh Bella." She laughed at me. "Your so vain." she laughed again. "I'm not talking about your birthday."

"Oh," I said understanding completely. Duh. Alice threw a birthday party Renesmee every year.

Alice started talking faster than any human ears could be able to hear. I had to focus to understand.

"It's your only daughters fifth birthday party, you think you would have remembered that. Of corse if we invite any humans we would have to call it her sixteen or seventeen. Now colors I was thinking pastels. Purples and yellows mostly. Flowers: lilies or daisies, I can't decide. Okay. Maybe we could have both. Now time wise I was thinking sometime after dark because it's going to be sunny on the day of and she is probably going to want to play outside all day. Anyway so I was trying to decide if we were going to need a cake because last year we had one, and she didn't touch it. But I guess if we did the wolves would--"

"Whoa!" I interrupted her rant, raising my hands and taking a step back. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you are going to help me plan and set it up." she said like it was common knowledge.

I raised my eyebrows. "Am I really now?" I asked skeptically.

"Please!" she begged sticking out her lower lip in a pout. "Emmett guilt tripped Jazz into taking a long hunting trip with him and Rose and they wont be back until the night of the party. Carlisle said he'd help but I need more people. I want to make this big."

"What about Edward," I suggested, feeling a pang of guilt for surrendering my love into Alice's hands.

"He doesn't take direction well."

"Esme?"

"She will be watching Nessie that day to make sure she doesn't find out. It's a surprise party."

"I can do that instead of Esme." I was grasping at straws now.

"No you can't hide anything. You're a horrible lair, what if she asks you something."

"Well I can–" she cut me off

"Please! You won't have to do that much, just put up some streamers or something. Please." She hit me with the full force of her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no.

I glared at her. Her face lifted into a smile as she realized she had me onboard. She opened her mouth to speak but I spoke first.

"Fine, I'll help you set up but you have to plan it yourself."

She smiled, showing off all her perfect, razor sharp teeth. "Okay deal." Then she stepped inside.

I went to follow her, but before I did I turned around to look for Edward. When I didn't see him I continued inside.

Once inside I looked around the room. Alice was already sitting in the arm chair in the corner with a note pad and pen busily scratching away, grinning furiously. I laughed to myself then walked over to where Carlisle was giving Nessie a lesson on something medical-and it looked like she was understanding most of it. I paused next to them for a second but realized I didn't have the slightest clue what they were going on about so I went to the dinning room and sat down at the table where Jasper and Emmett were playing cards.

As I sat down Jasper threw the last card in his hand onto a pile in the middle of the table. "I win." he said smiling. "Again."

Emmett muttered something under his breath and threw down the four cards he was holding.

"What are you playing?" I asked smiling at Emmett's reaction to losing.

"Crazy eights." Jasper replied casually.

"Can I play?"

"Sure," he said shuffling then dealing the cards into three piles.

We played a few rounds. I won once, Emmett won twice, but mostly Jasper just beat the heck out of us.

After a while Edward strolled into his house with a big smile on his face. This was strange for him. He was barely ever in a visibly good mood. I felt like he hadn't been truly happy since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. As he entered the dining room he started to whistle. I stared at him confused.

"Em, Jazz." he nodded a greeting still smiling. He walked over to my chair leaned down and kissed my ear. "Bella." his lips moved up to the top of my head.

Emmett and Jasper looked just as confused as Edward's happiness as I felt, and I was sure my face was betraying my thoughts also.

He looked at the three of us in turn then laughed. "What? Am I not aloud to smile anymore?" he laughed again.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking into his eyes. I placed one had on his forehead jokingly checking for a temperature.

He laughed again taking my hand off his head and kissing it softly. "You're funny." he said quietly, still smiling.

Jasper reached across the table, gathering the cards and putting them away. He then stood up and walked into the living room.

Emmett also stood up as Rosalie walked into the room also smiling unusually. She walked over to him, took both his hands with hers and pecked him lightly on the lips.

I turned back to Edward. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, slowly standing up.

"Nothing." he smiled innocently. But I knew that there was something he wasn't telling me. Something he _would_ tell me once we were alone.

The four of us walked into the living room taking a seat on the white couch just as the front door opened and two familiar faces walked in.

"Hi Seth," Alice smiled motioning him over with a smile on her face.

"Hey," he answered with the same smile as he made his way across the room, to the chair next to her. Alice put away her note pad and began chatting with Seth. I didn't think anything of it, Seth and Alice had become pretty good friends over the past three years and he was almost always here.

The other person was Jacob. He stood timidly in the door way. He was looking at Renesmee who was still standing across the room talking to Carlisle.

"Jacob," Edward called to him still smiling. "Come, sit down."he offered, motioning to a spt on the couch next to him.

Jake was as confused as I was. Edward was always "polite" to Jacob-but only because he had to be- but this wasn't just being polite, he was acting almost friendly. Jacob came over and sat down awkwardly. Shock on his face.

Rosalie giggled a little at the look on his face then leaned into Emmett's side lovingly.

I was very confused.

"Hi," Nessie said to Jacob as she came to sir next to me.

"Hi," he answered.

There was a brief silence. Which Rosalie broke.

She sat up, and looked at Jacob, "So how are you Jacob?" she asked smiling, there was no hate behind her words like there usually was when she talked to him, just a friendly conversational tone.

Jacob was just as shocked as I was. "Um...good." he managed to spit out.

"Seriously?" I asked turning from Rosalie, to Edward then back to Rose. "Where you too abducted by aliens or something?"

They both laughed but I was being one hundred percent serious.

Edward stopped laughing as Esme walked in the front door. Her head was hung slightly and her face was sad. She looked up as we all stared at her. Scanning the room her eyes stopping on her husband who was still reading some really thick book.

"Carlisle," She said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

He was at her side in a second. "What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

Esme opened her mouth to speak but looked at us and thought better of it. She took Carlisle's hand and they walked upstairs.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked. His loud voice booming. He was looking at Edward.

Edward didn't answer he just shook his head. His smile had disappeared and he looked at me his eyes full of apology. I didn't understand-for the millionth time today.

Upstairs I could hear the murmurs of Esme and Carlisle's conversation, but I couldn't make out any of the words. About fifteen minutes later they came down. Carlisle leading the way. "Can we please talk. In the dining room." he asked glancing at each of us in turn. "Jacob, Seth, you two may want to stay for this."

We all filed into the dining room. The table only sat six so Emmett and Jasper stood against the wall. Nessie and Rosalie sat on one side of the table, Edward and I on the other. Esme sat down at one end of the table, Carlisle standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder. Alice filled the empty seat. Jacob and Seth just stood leaning against the door frame. Everyone stared at Esme and Carlisle expectantly for a second then Alice spoke.

"We're moving." She said plainly. No emotion in her voice at all.

Esme nodded. "It's long past time we moved on. The humans are getting much to suspicious. It won't be long now before they start making assumptions."

Everyone nodded understanding.

"Okay," Rosalie spoke first. "So where are we going?"

"Gander," Carlisle said.

Nine pairs of eyes stared at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"Newfoundland," he continued.

"Canada?" Emmett asked. Esme nodded. "Cool." he said plainly.

"It's a small town, bigger than here. Just under ten thousand people and a lot of hunting grounds for us. Most of the island of Newfoundland is uninhabited forest."

"It's about time." Rosalie stated good naturally.

"When are we going?" Jasper asked calmly.

"What's the shopping like." Alice asked.

Edward let out a single laugh and smiled at her. "I don't think that's the most important question Alice."

Alice just shrugged.

"Esme and I are going to fly out there tomorrow to look for some houses," Carlisle answered the first question ignoring Alice's. "So as soon as we can we'll leave."

Jasper nodded. "Okay," he said lightly.

Nessie's slowly started to turn into a frown. "Is Jake going with us?" I couldn't tell by her tone if him coming would be a good thing or a bad thing for her.

Everyone turned to Jacob who was still standing by the door, his eyes still full of thought. He looked into Renesmee's eyes as she asked.

"If he wants to, he's more than welcome." Esme answered.

Renesmee and Jacob's stayed locked on each other's for quite a while, like they were having a silent conversation.

"You okay with this?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I answered not trying to keep his quiet tone. "It's not like this is a surprise. I knew we couldn't stay here forgiven like Rose said. 'It's about time' " It was true, I'd been waiting for this conversation.

"So...is that it?" Emmett asked, boredom taking over his expression. I knew he had been part of this conversation a hundred times before.

"No." Esme said plainly.

"No?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk about separation."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice tense and Jasper straighten up. Emmett leaned forward. "Separation." He asked.

"Oh my God," I blurted out. "You two aren't getting a divorce are you." Sadness coursed through my system.

"No," Esme smiled a little. "We love each other very much. That's not what we're saying." She put her hand on top of Carlisle's.

"Then...then...what _are_ you saying?" I stuttered.

"When we are in Gander," Carlisle started. "We need to take every precaution to insure we don't attract unnecessary attention. We need to be extremely careful, especially considering the Volturi are breathing down out necks." Carlisle paused obviously not finished.

"What are you trying to say, Carlisle?" Jasper almost growled.

"I'm saying," he started again. "that you will all be acting as high schoolers. Fifteen, sixteen and seventeen years old. And regular teenagers don't live in the same house as their boyfriends and girlfriends..." he trailed off.

Rosalie sat bolt upright in her chair as the information began to click in my head.

"No!" she cried. "You're going out there tomorrow to buy houses? As in plural? As in more than one? As in we won't be living together anymore? You can't split us up Carlisle! It's not happening!"

"Rosalie, please calm down." Carlisle pleaded " This is important. We can't be too careful. Emmett, Edward, Alice and Nessie will stay with me in one house and You, Bella and Jasper will stay with Esme."

Emmett walked over to Rosalie's chair and put a comforting hand on her arm. "It's okay babe. It's not like we'll never see each other. We'll be in the same school, and we can 'hang out' after school and weekends. We just won't be officially living together. Right Carlisle?"

"Exactly right."

I turned in my chair so I was facing Edward. I looked him right in the eyes putting my hand on his cheek. "I'm not okay with _this_."

He smiled weekly. "Like Emmett said we'll, be together all the time."

* * * * *

The next two weeks past quickly and quietly. Esme and Carlisle still hadn't got back from their house hunting trip. An unexpected storm had grounded their flight. Rosalie's momentary good mood from before the bad news arrived did not make a reappearance. She moped around the house glaring at anyone who looked at her for more than a second. Alice had seemingly dropped the surprise party and had begun packing. I also had begun _trying_ to throw my over the top wardrobe– stocked by Alice– into boxes, but soon realized that it was too big a job for one person, even one person with super speed and strength. Our entire bedroom was filled with suitcases and cardboard boxes, most of which were already stuffed full and there was still over half the closet left to pack. When Edward got back from hunting one night I was on the verge of a melt down.

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed in frustration as I picked up a yellow Louis Vitton pump and threw it at the closet door unaware that, that was exactly where Edward was standing.

He caught it a split second before it hit his head. A concerned look on his face. "Um, did I do something to deserve a heel in the face? If I did I'm sorry." he crossed the large closet to stand a few inches away from me.

"No," I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, so throwing shoes is just a hobby of yours?" He laughed.

I glared at him, this wasn't funny. "This is impossible. I don't know how she did it but Alice managed to create a never ending closet." I picked up a light purple silk evening gown staring at it like it was some strange alien thing, "I've never even laid my eyes on half the stuff in here. It's like mountain after mountain of silk, cashmere and heals!"

He laughed again, took the dress out of my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I sighed again. "Do we have to take everything with us?"

"Not really," he was smiling, "but it would offend Alice if you didn't"

"Yeah well she can be offended, I really don't care." I glowered at the cloths all around us.

"Yes you do," he whispered kissing me again.

Alice danced into the room gracefully, smiling at me as she did. "You do what, Bella?" She asked having heard the tail end of your conversation.

I looked at Edward then back at Alice, "Nothing, Never mind" I said half wanting to yell at her for sticking me with the entire inventory of a department store clothing department.

She shrugged it off then started explaining the reason she was here. "So, today's the day! September tenth! " she said excitedly.

"Nessie's birthday party." Edward said.

Alice nodded smiling.

"Right, I knew that. So?"

"So, Em and Jazz are babysitting, and because half of my 'staff' is out of the country, you two need to come with me so we can get started on the de-cor-ating." she sang the last word.

I sighed. I had already agreed to this I couldn't back out. Plus Alice's parties always cheered Renesmee right up and she definitely needed cheering up. Her and Jacob were still going through some kind of rough patch– I didn't really know all the details of why, but they were.

"Okay so here are your assignments. Edward," she handed him a piece of paper "I need you to drive to Port Angeles to pick the cake and the flowers I have already ordered. Make sure not one of the petals is harmed because I will accept nothing below perfect standards. The cake is supposed to say 'Happy Birthday Nessie' but the baker I talked to had a very strong accent and apparently thought I said messy, M-E-S-S-Y, and if you don't get there early those incompetent humans are going to ruin my cake. Now Bella, me and you need to start blowing up the balloons. I had a tank of helium delivered to the house so it should be there by now you can do that while I ..." she stopped and looked around the closet at all the items still thrown around the room on hangers and hanging out of open drawers. "I thought you had already started packing, do you have anything in all those boxes out there?" she pointed to the door leading to the bedroom with her thumb.

My anger fumed inside me and I struggled to contain it. Edward laughed kissed me on the forehead and excused himself to go start his errands.

"O-kay then?" Alice said going back to the previous subject, "Anyway, come on." She took my hand and dragged me back to the Cullen's house where she began throwing task after task at me while we set up the living room and entry way for the party.

By the time Edward arrived with the cake and flowers, Alice and I had all the balloons strategically placed around the open space and the furniture was rearranged for the maximum dance floor space possible, streamers (silk streamers not 'cheap dollar store paper ones' as Alice said– I didn't even know there was such a thing as silk streamers) were hanging all over the ceiling and the walls and a spotlight was at the top of the staircase, ready to shine on the guest of honor as she walked in the door. We scattered the flowers across the large space and put the cake on a table to the side of the room.

When we were finally done the sun was just setting and the guests (a.k.a Jacobs wolf pack) began to arrive. Rosalie came down stairs smiling like she had, had a hanger stuck in her mouth all day. It wasn't even a fake smile she seemed genuinely excited about something, but I couldn't put my finger on what could have made her forget about the whole splitting-up-in-the-new-town thing. She was being polite to Jacob and the rest of his pack. Her eire, happy mood was back. And so was Edward's.

When Nessie finally got here everyone yelled surprised and she was ecstatic. Alice of course made her go upstairs to change into a new party outfit Alice had gotten for her before she got a chance to say hello to anyone.

When she came downstairs she looked like an angel. Wearing an adorable cream colored dress with puff sleeves and a flattering V neck, the hem falling just below her knees and a pair of gold flats.

She immediately became a social butterfly, walking around the room making sure she politely talked and thanked everyone at the party.

Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Having a good time?" he asked whispering into my ear.

"I am now," I answered turning around and putting my arms around his neck and put my cheek to his chest where his heart would be. He pulled me out further away from the walls and we started swaying to the music that was filling the room.

"No Jake." Renesmee's voice cut through the music and the rest of the chatter that was filling the room.

I let go of Edward and turned to look for my daughter. She was standing in the middle of the room with Jacob. Everyone was staring at the two of them.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward.

He didn't answer me but he was surprisingly calm.

"Ness, please can we just talk for a minute. Outside?" Jacob pleaded trying to take her hand with his.

She pulled away from him. "No, Jacob there is nothing to talk about. The pack means to much to you. You need to protect your tribe. More vampires might show up and you need to be here to keep the bad ones away. You should stay here."

"I really could care less about any of that, I love you. I want to be where ever you are."

Rosalie stepped in between the two of them before Renesmee could answer still smile like an idiot. "I think now is the perfect time for presents, don't you?" she asked no one in particular.

"Is she insane?" I murmured, trying to make my way towards them. Edward grabbed my shoulder stopping me. "What are you–" I started but Rosalie's voice cut me off.

"Nessie," she said turning to face Renesmee, "Happy Birthday."

Renesmee stared at her with the same 'are you on something' look I knew was on my face.

"Nahuel," Rose called. "Why don't you come say hello."


	5. Chapter 5

Nahuel? Nahuel. I tossed the familiar name around in my head until I remembered where I had heard it last.

I gasped as a young man started walking down the stairs. His skin was a rich dark brown color. I remembered him the second his eyes met mine. The only difference I could see in him was his hair. Instead of being back behind his head in a braid, his long black hair was down and loose flowing over his shoulders. He smiled awkwardly as he descended the stairs all eyes in the room was on him.

"Whoa," I heard Emmett say from somewhere across the room. "Did _not_ see that one coming."

I felt my mouth was open and quickly snapped it shut. I spun around glaring at Edward. Now I understood. The reason he and Rosalie had been in such a good mood at the weirdest times. They were trying to replace Jacob. I should have known. I wondered how long he had been planning this. "You and I, are going to talk later." I growled under my breath as I shook him off my arm and walked across the room to stand at Nessie's side. She was confused, I could tell by the look in her eyes. I reached her just as Nahuel did.

"Hello, Renesmee," He said. I could just barely hear the remnants of his foreign accent behind his words.

"Nahuel," She said his name looking at me, "As in saved all our lives by showing up last minute and witnessing in front of the Volturi, Half human, have vampire Nahuel?"

He nodded, "That's me." he held out his hand for her to shake it. "It's nice to see you again Renesmee. You look very lovely tonight." He complimented looking at her outfit.

"Um...thank-you." she said timidly a smile growing slowly on her face. She was staring at him in a trance like state.

Jake touch her arm lightly moving to remove the space between them. "Please, Nessie. Can we talk outside for a minute?"

His touch seemed to bring her back to reality with a snap. She turned towards him taking on the exact face she had on before Rosalie interrupted. A mix of distress frustration and pleading. "Jacob there is nothing to talk about."

"Maybe you should just go home Jacob." Edward said making his way over to us. The same hostel tone in his voice he usually had when talking to Jake. The one he hadn't used in over two weeks.

"Is that what you want Ness? For me to just go home."

She didn't look at his or even answer him. She stared at the floor.

He took that as his answer and let go of her arm. He looked at Nahuel. "Nice to see you again," he said then marched out through the front door. Quil, Embry and Leah followed quickly behind him, leaving Seth the only werewolf in the room. But he soon left to after saying a quick good-bye to Alice.

"Well," Rose said, the music still playing quite loudly in the background. "We'll leave you to alone to catch up. Five years is a long time." she smiled at both of them then quite literally dragged me to the other corner of the room. Edward followed.

"What are you too thinking!" I said as harshly as I could while keeping my voice quiet enough so Renesmee and Nahuel wouldn't be able to hear from across the room.

"Bella calm down," Rosalie said plainly.

"Bella," said, his smooth velvety voice filling my head and corrupting my thoughts as he leaned down towards my face. "I'm just trying to make my daughter happy."

"She is happy with Jacob, Edward, why can't you just except that?" I pushed him away from me just a little so I could concentrate.

His smile was gone completely now and so was Rose's. "Listen Bella, She hasn't been happy with that mutt for a while now. Why can't you see. She's miserable." She said, glaring at me now.

"She not miserable. She loves Jacob and he loves he why can you see _that_?" I countered.

Edward put his hand on my cheek and moved my face so I was looking in his eyes. "Bella. I can hear her thoughts. She's been questioning her relationship for a while now."

"Okay so the second she starts having second thoughts you two gang up and hunt down any other option?"

"Sometimes options are a good thing." Rosalie shot.

"Yeah and sometimes it's none of your business." I never talked to Rosalie like this. I was usually trying to get on her good side. She was the only member of the cullen family that hadn't really welcomed me in with open arms. But right now I didn't care about this. Her and Edward had crossed the line.

"Bella." Edward seemed shocked by my reactions. "We didn't go looking for him. He called here looking for her a couple weeks ago."

"You expect me to believe this was all a coincidence, that he called here asking if he could visit at the same time that Nessie and Jacob are having relationship issues?"

"Yes Bella. I do. Because it's the truth." he grinned at me– my grin– and I couldn't _not_ believe he was telling the truth. I melted under his gaze, the corner of my mouth turning up in a smile. Curse his topaz eyes, his strong sweet smell, his perfection. I could never stay mad at him.

I looked past him for a second, to where Renesmee and Nahuel were sitting on the couch talking. They stopped talking as Nessie placed her hand on his showing him something with her gift. His eyes lit up in fascination.

I looked back at Edward and Rosalie. "I'm sorry I overreacted." I apologized to them both.

They both forgave me willingly and the party continued on with just the seven of us plus Nahuel. It was late when we finally decided it was time for Nessie to get to sleep. She was dozing off while talking to her new friend. He was also tired so Alice fixed up a place for him to sleep and Edward and I brought Renesmee home promising to be back the next day. When we got home we put her to sleep then decided to take on the massive packing job that was my closet together. We were almost done when Renesmee came in a huge smile on her face. She was fully dressed and she had her hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"There you guys are." she laughed. "You haven't finished packing yet?" She laughed again.

"No," Edward laughed with her, "Your Aunt defiantly got carried away when she stocked this closet." his eyes scanned the room. We were both surrounded by boxes. "Are you done packing?"

"Yep, all done." She smiled.

"Nessie, what time is it?" I asked, looking at my wrist and finding my watch missing.

"Eight," she answered.

"Really," I frowned. "I figured you would have slept in."

She shrugged. "I wasn't that tired. Plus Aunt Rosalie and Nahuel are supposed to be here soon." her face lit up when she said his name.

"Really, this is the first I've heard of this."

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing then Rosalie's voice calling out our names.

"In here Aunt Rose," Nessie called back louder than necessary. Rose and Nahuel were in the closet door way in a second. "Hi," Nessie greeted him shyly.

"Hello." he said back smiling at her.

They smiled at each other with sickly sweet expressions on there faces for what seemed like hours. I broke the silence by making a gagging noise in the back of my throat. Everyone turned to me.

"Are you okay, mom?" Nessie asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Nessie, you know after last night I'm sure...you know who...isn't that happy with how things ended between you too at the party. You should call J–" I started to say but Edward very rudely interrupted me.

"Speaking of packing," he said quickly. "When do Esme and Carlisle get home Rose?"

"Oh right, that's why I'm here. They aren't coming back. They called this morning and said with all the delays there is no point. But they have bough _two_"-she looked like the she could cry as she said the word two-"houses. The moving truck will be here tonight for our stuff. Our flights leave in the morning. And by the way, we are on different flights, because we have to pretend like we don't know each other." Her face slowly turned into a scowl while she spoke.

"Okay," he said nodding.

"Renesmee?" Nahuel started slowly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me. Strictly animals only of course."

"Yeah that would be cool." She answered blushing.

"I'll go with you." I said quickly.

Edward shook his head. "You can't Bella. You and I still have to pack up the rest of the house. Rosalie can go with them. Me and you can go hunting tomorrow before we leave."

"Yeah, I'll go." Rose nodded enthusiastically the smile returning to her lips.

"Shall we go then?" Nahuel asked offering his hand out to Nessie.

She nodded a yes and the two of them walked out of the room, hand in hand.

"They're so cute." Rosalie chirped before following them out.

As soon as I heard the door open and close I turned to Edward. "I don't like him!" I complained.

"You don't like Nahuel?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Ugh. "No he seems nice enough I guess. I just don't like him with my daughter." I explained

"Hmm," Edward smiled. "That's almost exactly how your dad felt about me."

"Edward, he only likes her because she is the only female of his species he knows of who isn't also his sister," I almost whined.

"I can read his thoughts, Bella. He likes her for her and he only has the best intentions in mind. He truly wants to make her happy." He smiled lightly. "Do you really think I would let him anywhere near my daughter if he didn't."

I sighed. He was right. He was the number one example of an overprotective father. But the reason I had said wasn't the real reason I didn't like seeing Nessie and Nahuel together. The real reason was because I didn't want Jacob to get hurt. I sighed out loud again as I realized something. I was a bad parent. As long as Renesmee was happy nothing else should matter.

* * * * *

I stood by the front door of the cottage. Starring at the practically empty space. All that was left was the bare furniture, and even those had plane white sheets over them to protect them from dust in the years to come.

Edward and Nessie had already left, hurrying to the airport with Alice and Emmett. Nahuel went with them–I'm not sure how it happened but somewhere along the line it was decided that he was going to be staying with us for a while. Their plane left two hours before mine so that the 'Cullens' and the 'Hales' wouldn't arrive in the new town at the same time.

Isabella Hale...Bella Hale? I threw the names back and forth in my head. But no matter how many times I said it to myself it still didn't sound right.

There was a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Bella," It was Jasper. "We kinda have to go." he said opening the door just a little. "We are supposed to be at the airport soon." Our plane left Seattle at eight AM, but we had to be there at seven.

I turned around to face him. He looked a little nervous. We were about to spend hours on end cooped up in an air plane with nothing but the smell of mouth watering smell of human blood surrounding us. I took one last look at my living room, picked my duffle bag off the floor and followed Jasper back to the Cullen house where Rosalie was waiting in her convertible impatiently tapping on the steering wheel.

Jasper opened the door and got into the passenger's seat. I stuck my bag in the trunk and jumped in the back. The second I was seated Rosalie pushed her foot down on the gas and we took off down the long dirt drive way. The whole ride she didn't take her eyes off the road. I was a little nervous of the speed she was going even though I new the only thing that would get hurt if we crashed into a tree was the car. Jasper would glance at Rose out of the corner of his eye ever so often and I could feel the cloud of calm he was trying to put over us. But it didn't seem to have an effect on Rosalie's mood.

We got to the airport, hopped on a plane and said our goodbyes to Washington as we prepared to hold our breaths for the next ten hours and twenty two. We had to stop to change planes twice. Once in Toronto, Ontario and once in Halifax, Nova Scotia but we finally arrived at our destination some time around eleven thirty.

Esme was waiting for us when we landed.

"Hey you guys," she said smiling. Hugging us all at the same time. "How was the flight."

None of us returned her smile, or answered her question.

"Okay." she said moving on. "The taxi is waiting outside, let me show you the new house. It isn't ideal because there wasn't much to choose from. But it's nice. Quaint." her smile didn't falter as she described the house.

Neither Jasper or Rosalie made a move to respond so I did.

"Okay." I tried to smile. "Let's go see the new house."

**Let me know what you think so far, might be a while before I can update.** **Homework sucks**.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme drove around the town, pointing out the hospital, a few stores and the high school we would be attending tomorrow before finally pulling into the driveway of a ordinary looking two story house. It was on the edge of town. She gave the three of us a tour. Just inside the door was the dining room that lead to the kitchen. On the same floor was the livingroom. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and a fairly small bathroom. Esme pointed out the room Rosalie and I would be sharing, then went to show Jasper his.

I walked into my new bedroom looking around slowly as I did. There were two closets on the far wall, and two single beds against the opposite. I watched Rosalie as she walked passed me and placed her bag on one of the beds and began putting cloths into one of the walk in closets. I did the same, soon realizing all the cloths that were going to be arriving with the moving truck in a few days were not going to fit.

After I finished unloading the small amount of cloths I had brought with me I sat on the bed and looked around the room again. The walls were bare and painted a pale off white color. There was a fair sized flat screen t.v. mounted on one of them. In the corner of the room was a desk with a desktop computer on it. There was a double pained window over looking the small backyard.

Rosalie stuck her suit case under the bed and then laid down on it taking out her cell phone and began texting someone. Emmett I figured. I lay down on my bed, and closed my eyes and waited for morning to come, wishing -without hope- that I could fall asleep.

* * * * *

When I opened my eyes I looked at the digital clock on the desk. It said 8:00, in 15 minutes Gander Collegiate would be starting home room. I had already heard Rosalie get up and dressed before leaving the room a few minutes earlier.

I got off the bed and quickly threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a purple hoody then ran downstairs to find Jasper and Rosalie sitting in the living room watching TV. Esme came downstairs behind me twirling a key ring around her index finger.

"Come on." she said herding us out the door. "We got to get you three registered."

When we got to the school Esme lead us to the office to register us. I would be in grade ten with Edward and Alice, and Jasper and Rosalie would be in grade eleven with Emmett. The office took it's time getting our schedules set up and I ended up missing home room all together and being ten minutes late for first period.

I got to my first class, level one science, and the teacher welcomed me warmly. Lucky for me Alice also had this class and I took the free seat behind her in the back of the room. After science, I had Canadian history, (which I knew nothing about) also with Alice and then after recess I had English with Edward.

When the bell rang for lunch he came over to me and stood by my desk as I collected my things.

"Hello," he said a smile slowly forming on my lips. "Isabella, right?"

A handful of students stared at the two of us while we walked out of the classroom side by side and started down the hallway towards our lockers. I had to remind myself that this was supposed to be the first time I met this amazing boyish young man. I starred into his eyes for a second recalling the foggy human memory of the first time I actually did see him. The hate that was in his black eyes. The frustration that was on his face.

He cleared his throat pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No actually," I smiled wryly. "It's Bella. And you are...?"

"Bella." he repeated quietly. The way he said my name took my breath away. Like he always did. "My names Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you understood this 'Shakespeare' stuff. Because I am so confused it's not even funny."

I had to try very hard to conceal my laughter. School had started a week late and the class was already through the first two scenes of A Midsummer Nights Dream. Even though we were behind I was sure Edward understood Shakespeare more than our English teacher did, but I went along with it.

"Yeah, the language can be a bit confusing. But I understand enough." I said kindly.

"Really?" I watched his eyes light up as he dumped his text book into his locker and wait for me to do the same. "Do you think you could tutor me sometime?"

I caught on then.

People were still watching us as we walked into the cafeteria. We stood by the doors for a few seconds before I answered his question.

"Sure. That sounds good. How's today after school?"

"Great, meet me after school by the front door." he smiled at me again before walking over to sit with Alice and Emmett. I went to sit with Rosalie and Jasper.

The afternoon was much more excruciating than the morning. I had French. Not one of the Cullen's were in the class with me and to make it worse the only friends words I knew were the numbers one through five. Finally french was over, and I made my way to the gym with Emmett. When the bell rang for dismissal at 2:45 I made my way to my locker and found Edward waiting for me.

"I thought I was supposed to meet you at the front door." I said pushing him gently out of the way.

"Yes that was the plan, but I got out of class early." he said "And," he added in a whisper only loud enough for me to hear. "I couldn't wait, even a few more minutes, to see you." He reached out his hand and placed on top of mine inconspicuously. A surge of electricity ran through my body easing the pain I felt from our prolonged separation.

We quickly out of the school and we walked to his house –which was on the opposite end of town from mine, and a lot closer to the school. He gave me the grand tour of the house. It was quite a bit bigger than the one I was living in, with an upstairs and a basement. There were four bedrooms upstairs, and one in the basement. Edward led me into his room and the second the door was closed behind us his lips were on mine kissing me with intense passion.

"Wait," I murmured against his lips. He pulled away just enough so he could look in my eyes.

"What?" he asked confused.

I pulled my copy of A Midsummer Nights Dream. "I thought you needed help studying."

He laughed and leaned back in to kiss me but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Dad?" Nessie's voice called from the hallway. She had been home all day being 'home schooled' by Carlisle. She was still growing at too fast a pace not to be noticed if she was seen in public regularly so she was supposedly learning from home. The back story being she was involved in a traumatic event before being adopted by doctor Cullen and she was too unstable to be around to many people at once.

"Come in," Edward said pulling away from me and turning towards the door.

She opened the door widely and started to ask something –I could tell by the puppy dog look in her eyes that, that's what she was going to do– but stopped when she saw me. "Mom," she squealed smiling, running full speed towards me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back. It had been over twenty-four hours since I'd seen my baby.

"What do you want to ask Renesmee?" Edward laughed softly.

She released my waist and turned back to him."I just came to ask if I could hunting with Nahuel, just the two of us."

"Su-" Edward started to say.

"Nessie, before you go off with Nahuel," I interrupted. "Can we talk."

"Okay."She answered cautiously. "About what?"

"Jacob,"


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

"Seth. _Please_ leave me alone." I begged. "I know you're there." I propped myself up on my elbows and starred into the woods.

I was lying in a small clearing just outside La Push. I was trying to have some time alone to think but my pack refused to let me have that.

"Sorry man. Can't." He said coming out of the woods and sitting down on the damp grass beside me.

"And why can't you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He took a deep breath –awesome a speech. "I would totally leave, but you don't want me to. If you really didn't want me to be here you would have_ told_ me to leave you alone not ask me to. Face it, somewhere deep down, you really want to talk to someone." he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"There's nothing to talk about Seth."

"Sure there is. The love of your life dumped you because you were avoiding her. That right there could turn into a whole big conversation. Like why _were_ you avoiding her? Did she even love you back? If so, how could she leave without even saying goodbye?"

"Hey, listen, Doctor Phil. If you don't stop trying to talk about my feelings, my fist is going to have a talk with your nose." I growled.

He held his hands up, palms facing me. "Hey I get it. Your mad. You got replaced by that vampire dude about two seconds after she dumped you."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What part of this conversation do you think is helping me feel better?"

"The part I haven't gotten to yet."

"And what part would that be?"

He smiled seeing he had caught my interest. "The part where I give you a long pep talk about everything good you got going for 'ya. And then I convince you to stop moping around in self pity and tell you to get your ass to Canada and win Nessie back with a show of your love for her. I was thinking you could throw pebbles at her window to get her attention and then sing her some cheesy love song from the nineties."

I laid back down in the grass closing my eyes and sighed. "Seth, I don't even know where she lives now, or how to get there even if I did."

"It's called a map." he said in a condescending tone.

I knew I was losing my mind because Seth's plan was starting to form in my mind. I was actually considering this. Of corse I was. I had imprinted on Renesmee and it had been almost a week since I had seen her last. I was being drawn towards her. Nothing else mattered anymore, she was all I ever thought about. I had to be near her, even if it was only to hear her say she didn't want to see me again. After all she never actually broke up with me, she just told me to stay behind while she moved to a different country.

I sat up and starred at him."Well I know what town she is in, but I don't know what house. What do you want me to do knock on every door until I find her?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was talking to Alice a couple nights ago and-"

"Why were you talking to Alice?" I interrupted.

He ignored me and continued. "And I got the street address. So you have no excuses."

He was right. I stood up and started to run north phasing as I jumped into the trees.

_Yeah! Let's go get your girl back. We're going to Canada._ Seth's thoughts filled my head. I turned my head to see him running besides me.

We_ aren't going anywhere!_ I thought back not bothering to stop as I ordered him home.

_I haven't told you the address so you can't leave me behind. _he thought smugly, as he stared following my orders. Hiding that piece of information from me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. _Fine you can come. _I said then turned back and started to run again.

I lost track of time as we ran through the woods. I only knew we had crossed into Canada when we had to make our way around a small town who's name Seth recognized as Canadian. As we ran I began to realize a few problems with this plan to run to Newfoundland. The biggest one being Newfoundland was an island. Surrounded by water on all sides, and I wasn't really interested in swimming long distances. But in the end that seemed to be the only way to see Renesmee, so that's what we did.

I didn't know how long we had been running but I knew it had been a least a few days straight, and Seth was tired.

_We can stop here for a rest if you want. _I thought. Stopping and realizing how much my muscles needed a break as well.

_No way,_ he thought back. _We are so close, there's her house over there_. He pointed with his snout to a light shining through the trees.

We walked closer to the light, and then I saw her. Nessie, sitting out on the back patio of a fairly large two story house. I starred at her for a minute, shocked at how much I needed to be close to her. I started to make my way out of the trees but then I noticed she wasn't alone. She was sitting on a bench with the half human, half vampire boy I had seen at Nessie's birthday party. I froze dead in my tracks as I watched him reach out to her, put one hand under her chin and pulled her slowly in to kiss her on the lips.

My heart stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I couldn't get the sound out of my head. The cry of a werewolf in pain. Or at least I thought it was a werewolf, the others began questioning my sanity the second I suggested it. But I knew what I heard.

I had been with Edward Sunday night when I heard it. The sound cut into my heart and I went to investigate. I found a trail which I distinctly recognized as Jacob's scent, but because mother nature is trying to get me institutionalized by my family, the rain came down in buckets washing it away before I had a chance to prove myself. Even Edward didn't fully believe me, I could see he wanted to but he didn't.

Monday morning went by quickly. I had been thinking about Jacob the whole time and I hadn't caught anything my teachers said. When lunch rolled around and I sat down at my usual table with Rosalie and Jasper, I started to wonder if I had only been imagining things. It was strange that in a house full of vampires with supernatural hearing, I would be the only one to hear something like that.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of change rattling in a purse someone laid down on the table next to me. I looked up to see a set of blue eyes staring back at me.

A blond girl with big dimples in her cheeks grinned at the three of us. She was wearing a black blouse, which made her pale skin look that much paler and a pink pleated skirt. She was wearing far to much purple eye shadow and it was slightly smeared under her eyes -by accident I assumed- making her look overly tired. For a split second I thought she might be one of us, another vampire, but I quickly banished the thought as I saw the blood flowing threw the veins in her wrist. She held out her hand to Jasper waiting for him to shake it.

Jasper was holding his breath, tensed and he made no move to touch her. He and Rose were sitting on the opposite side of the table from me and this unknown girl -who had now taken the seat next to me still reaching her hand out for Jasper's.

"Hey, my names..." she paused. Her pulse accelerated and I could tell she was afraid. Her subconscious informing her we were dangerous for some reason that she would never be allowed to know. She composed herself. "Megan. Megan Conelle. And you three are the Hale's right?" she paused again but continued when she realized we had no intentions of responding. "Okay you aren't very talkative. I can understand that. I just wanted to welcome you guys to the school, I'm told you just moved here from the states. This place must seem so slow paced and boring next to wherever you moved from."

She continued talking but I stopped listening. I was focused on Jasper. He seemed well enough, still holding his breath. He was even making eye contact.

"Anyway," Megan continued. "I don't know if you heard yet but the fall dance is going to be on Friday night and I wanted to invite you guys." she pulled a yellow flyer out of her bag and passed it to Rosalie, who took it slowly. "It starts at eight and because it's the first dance of the year, admission is free." she said on an upbeat note. "I really hope you guys can come."

I opened my mouth to give this girl some excuse as to why we most likely wouldn't be able to come but Rosalie spoke first.

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually." Rose said sounding genuinely excited, "Bella and I will definitely be there."

The girls eyes lit up. "Great," she said looking at Rose and then me before turning to Jasper. "What about you?"

He swallowed hard before he spoke. "Sorry, can't." he said simply.

Megan looked disappointed. "That's too bad."

"Hey, Meg." A boy sat down next to Megan, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Making new friends?" he asked eyeing the three of us.

"Isn't she always." Another girl came and sat across the table from me. She turned to Rosalie and stared at her face for a minute then spoke again. "Oh my gawd. Your gorgeous. Have you had work done?" she asked still starring at Rose.

"Um...no." Rosalie answered smiling. She loved compliments.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Sorry that's Liz, short for Elizabeth. She has a problem with being too blunt. And this is my boyfriend Alex." she motioned to the boy next to her.

"Nice to meet you." he said to all of us.

"I'm sorry was that rude to ask?" Liz asked apologetically.

Megan and Alex just laughed.

"Nice to meet you too." I said to no one in particular looking up at the clock. "But I got to get to class." I said standing up.

Megan stood up too. "Okay well I'll see you later then." she smiled at me as I headed out of the cafeteria and towards my locker.

"So your going to the dance?"

I turned to see Edward smiling down at me. I glared back. "No I am not."

"How can you say no. Rosalie already promised that girl you would go."

"Yes she did." I sighed. "But by the way, why is that?" I looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance. "I thought Rose was strictly against any of us getting close to humans. Incase they found out...about us."

His smile dropped a little. "She is. And she isn't planning becoming best friends with those kids who were at your table. She just wants to make you look more normal. And normal students enjoy school dances."

"I never did."

"You were_ never_ normal." he countered

"Whatever." I replied, gathering my things for my last to classes. History and English. "Walk me to my class?"

"Of course." he smiled.

The rest of the week continued in that fashion. Slow and utterly boring. Not being able to hold his hand or show any really signs of affection towards Edward was starting to drive me mad. Megan, Liz, and Alex had decided to sit with us every day without invitation.

On Friday, Jasper had "gone home" for lunch and Rosalie and I sat silently at the table while the two human girls chatted on and on about the dance. Every so often they would ask me a question and I would give a simple, polite answer. I tried to act friendly. I didn't really want to scare them off.

"So do you have a date?" Elizabeth asked me. "For the dance I mean."

I turned towards her and thought for a second. "I'm not sure." I said.

"Really hasn't anyone asked you?" Megan seemed confused by my answer.

I smiled. "No, no one has a-"

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. And I turned in my seat to see Edward standing behind me "Excuse me."

I nodded for him to go on.

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance."

I rolled my eyes. Like he didn't already know the answer. But I knew what he was doing. "I was thinking about it."

"Really. Well would you like to go with me?" He smiled now, almost daring me to say no..

I pretended to think about it for a second, but I already knew what my answer would be. I had to go to this dance tonight -thanks to Rose- so I should at least get to go with him. "Um, sure. That sounds like fun."

"Edward!" Alice called out to him from across the cafeteria, waving him over to their table.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight." he said before walking back to his table.

Liz smiled at me. "You are so lucky. Edward Cullen is so _hot._" A streak of jealousy rushed through my system. But I managed to compose myself enough to smile back at her. " And now everyone here has a date except for me."

I looked at Rosalie for a second.

"Emmett asked me yesterday." she said after a second.

"Emmett? Cullen? Edward's brother?" Megan asked curiously.

Rosalie shrugged. "I guess. I didn't really realize they were brothers." she lied.

We talked casually until the bell for the end of lunch went off. The afternoon went by quickly and I was at home soon. I didn't stay long though. I walked out the back door and into the woods behind the house to the Cullen's, coming in through the back second story balcony door.

"Hello." I called once inside. No one answered. "Hello." I tried again. I listened for a second. The only evidence of life I could hear was steady breathing coming from Nessie's room. I knocked once before turning the handle. "Nessie, do you know where..." I trailed off as I saw Renesmee and Nahuel making out in the small chair across the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh" I said stunned I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was stunned.

"Mom!" Nessie jumped up, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "It's not what it looks like. This is totally harmless."

"Wow. Sorry I should have knocked louder." I paused and covered my smile with my hand. Why was I smiling? This wasn't funny, it was serious, but I couldn't help it. "I...I didn't know you two were this...close." I put my other hand up to my mouth as I started shaking in silent laughter.

Nahuel must have thought I was crying. "Mrs. Cullen... I'm sorry...I mean...I" he trailed off.

I took one hand away from my face and held it up to get him to stop stammering. "It's okay," I had to breath deeply to stop myself from laughing out loud.

This pretty much confirmed it. I was the worst mother on the plant. I had just walked in on my daughter and her boyfriend (if that's even what he was now) making out and I was laughing. This isn't funny, I tried to tell myself but after a few seconds I couldn't contain it any longer. I doubled over laughing like a complete moron.

I heard someone come up the stairs. "What's so funny?" Edward asked smiling at my slightly with confused eyes.

I looked up at him. "I... I... have... no idea." I said between giggles.

Renesmee and Nahuel were staring at me, shocked by my reaction. I started laughing even harder when my eyes met theirs.

I concentrated very hard, and let Edward into my thoughts to fill him in on what happened.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully looking at Renesmee. "I think we should talk, Nessie."

Renesmee looked uncomfortable. She and I both knew that Edward was about to give her "the talk". This just started a whole new round of laughter. This was crazy. I really needed to stop laughing.

Edward turned to me obviously realizing that I was not going to be any help in this condition. "Bella, maybe you should bring Nahuel downstairs."

Nahuel touched Nessie on the arm in a comforting manner then walked out of the room and started for the stairs.

I followed him after mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to Edward. I was still giggling.

He just shook his head at me.

Nahuel and I sat in living room in silence for a minute, then he shifted in his seat to face me.

"Why is my relationship with your daughter so funny to you?" he asked.

His statement knocked the giggles right out of me. "It isn't." I said seriously.

He paused for a second. "Yes it is." he said confidently. "You don't take me seriously. I'm just a joke to you. Some phase that Renesmee is going though. You think I will be leaving soon and she will go back and be with your friend, Jacob Black."

I considered this. "Yes actually, that's exactly what I think. You want know what else I think. I think Renesmee is to young to be so involved with any man."

"She's more mature than you give her credit for being." he defended.

"She's five years old. And how old are you? A hundred and fifty-five?"

"Yes. She may have only been alive for five years. But she is almost more mature than you mentally _and_ physically."

"Your one hundred and fifty years older than her Nahuel!" I raised my voice.

"Edward is almost one hundred years older than you!" he countered in the same tone of voice.

"That's different." I said firmly.

"How is that different?" he asked

I didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought. Well I just want to let you know. I'm falling in love with her, and I'm not about to let her go without a fight." he was dead serious. His face cold and emotionless as he spoke.

I thought about Jacob. "Jacob imprinted on her. You may not know what that means, but here's the just of it. He loves her and he will never stop loving her. From the first time he laid eyes on her, his world changed. _Everything_ revolves around her in his eyes. And he will _never _forget about her. Being away from her causes him physical pain, which means he will come looking for her again and he will do whatever it takes to win her back. To make her happy. There is no way for you to every be as devoted to her as he is, so it's a good thing your ready to fight for her. Because if you are really being serious, and you want to be with her forever, your going to have to fight pretty damn hard."

"I am serious about her." he said without hesitation.

There was silence for a second.

Emmett entered the house, Rosalie on his back. They were both laughing and smiling happily.

"Bella!" Rose said surprised to see me. "What are you doing here? You should be getting ready for the dance."

I glanced at the clock. It was quarter past seven. I had forgotten all about the dance, but it seemed like Rosalie was still going to make me go. I stood up, and threw a meaningful look at Nahuel before walking towards the back door.

"Sorry I forgot." I said to Rose. "Tell Edward I'll be ready by eight." I left and made my way back to the Hale house.

* * * * *

**Sorry this Chapter is kind of short but I wanted to have this conversation between bella and Nahuel separate from the dance, which is going to be the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

When we got to the school we went straight to the gym. Students were dancing (basically jumping up and down to loud music) on one side of the gym and just standing around chatting on the other. Nothing was really different about the space, just the lights were turned off and a few multicolored lights flashed against the wall.

"Hey." Liz called over the music walking towards us. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a lime green top. Her shoulder length black hair was curled into individual ringlets. She stopped and starred at Emmett for a second, then shot him a flirtatious smile.

"I'm so glad you guys came." Megan said coming up behind Liz. "What do you guys think? It didn't take that long for us to set up but I think it looks pretty good."

"You set this up?" I asked.

Liz answered for her. "Duh, Megan is student council prez. She is gonna plan all the dances this year. And there better be a lot." she added.

Megan smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't know that." I commented.

The six of us strayed away from the door, and walked over to the back wall of the gym. We chatted about a few things. Or tried to at least. Most of what we were saying was drowned out by two large speakers over by the DJ's table which was being controlled by two seniors. I was really starting to regret coming to this thing. I could care less about keeping up the normal human facade. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be back at the house watching Renesmee and Nahuel, and making sure nothing happened between them.

"Hey, your name's Emmett right?" A tall girl with very long black hair and tanned skin came up to him ignoring the rest of us.

He nodded. "Yup."

"I'm Sherry, we have a few classes together." she said smiling." Do you want to dance?"

Emmett looked at Rose for approval. She just shrugged, so Sherry grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him out to a spot in the middle of the gym. Just as they started to dance the music changed to a slow song. Sherry wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

My mouth feel open as she pulled herself closer and closer. Emmett reached up and started prying her off his neck but she reached up touching her lips to his.

* * * * *

Renesmee's POV

Mom and dad had both gone to the school dance and the only person home besides Nahuel and myself was grandpa Cullen. But he was in his study in the basement working on some medical paper.

"I'm bored." I whined looking at Nahuel. "Lets do something."

He smiled. "What do you want to do?"

I thought for a second. "I don't know. Something fun." My mind was blank, I couldn't think of anything.

He thought too. "How bout we talk?"

Ugh. That was the last thing I wanted to do. "I said something fun, talking isn't fun."

"I can be if you talk about the right thing." he defended his suggestion.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk. Talking is all I ever used to do with Jake. And it's boring."

He stared at the floor. "Okay."

Great. I hurt his feelings. This was so deja vu.

"_Ness?" Jacob had called_

"_In here." I answered. He came into my room in the cottage where I was putting away some laundry. "Hey." I smiled, walking over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing. I just missed you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "We've been apart for like three hours."_

"_It doesn't make a difference how long we've been apart. I miss you ever second I'm not near you." he had been looking right into my eyes as he spoke._

_Yuck. Please, somebody gag me. "You need to get a life." I said jokingly, turning back to the pile of clothes on my bed. _

"_You are my life, I love you." I could here the hurt in his voice. Of course he had taken it seriously. He always took _everything_ so seriously. And I mean everything._

_I didn't answer._

"_What do you want to do tonight?" he asked me slowly._

_Hmm. "How bout we go cliff diving?" I had heard about the pack jumping off a cliff near La Push and I was dying to try it._

"_No." he said harshly. I turned to face him. He looked almost angry. "That's to dangerous."_

"_Seriously, you got to be kidding me. Seth and Leah and the rest of the pack do it all the time and you don't stop them."_

"_That's different. They can take care of themselves. And I couldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to you. I want us to be together forever." he took a step towards me and reached out for my hands. _

_I stepped away. He was doing it again. Everyday, everything was always about us and love and forever. We were supposed be taking this slow. He had only just told me about this whole eternally devoted freaky werewolf imprinting thing a little while ago and now he expected me to return the feelings. He had always been there, always been my best friend. And now he wanted to be more? My boyfriend? My husband? Sure I loved him too, he was great. Someone I could talk to about anything without being judged, or just hang out with in a peaceful silence. But this was going way to fast. He was suffocating me, he was always around. I wanted to have some fun, but he never let me. Saying everything was too dangerous or we should just sit around and talk._

"Renesmee?" Nahuel's voice pulled me from my memory.

I looked down and realized my hand had been on his the whole time. He had seen that whole memory. Oops. I pulled my hand away.

"I get it." he said with a comforting smile on his face. "You're young. You aren't ready to settle down. I understand completely." he stood up. Pulling me up off the couch with him. "Let's go out. Do something fun. Find a cliff to jump off, if that's what you want."

I laughed. "Actually my mom told me a scary story about cliff diving, I promised her I would never try it. But going out sounds fun."

Bella's POV

Rosalie was across the gym faster than humanly possible. Edward and I followed at a slower pace.

Emmett pushed Sherry away gently. She looked slightly shocked, but not because he pushed her away because of something else.

"I'm not interested." Emmett said clearly. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Your skin," she whispered in a trance like state. "Your so cold. Why?" she smiled slightly and reached her hand towards him.

He moved away out of her reach and placed a half comforting half restraining arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Which seemed like a very good idea seeing the looks Rose was shooting at this girl.

"Come on, Emmett." Edward said to his brother "I think it's time we go."

Emmett nodded and pulled Rosalie outside. I turned around and saw the confused look on Megan's and Elizabeth's faces before following them out of the building.

"How could you let her do that?!" Rosalie smacked him in the shoulder once we were alone in the school parking lot.

Emmett put on his best shocked and innocent face. "What? It's not like I didn't try to stop her."

"You didn't try very hard!"

"What did you want me to do? Throw her through the wall the second she started getting a little too close?"

"Yes actually." Rose put her hands on her hip.

"Rose," he frowned. "You know I couldn't do that. Not to mention it took everything I had not to eat her." he turned to Edward for a second. "I have no idea how you used to kiss her man, before she was changed." he pointed at me with his thumb.

"Ugh!" Rosalie almost screamed. "Whatever Emmett. I'll see you at school on Monday. Maybe. I'm walking." she spun away from the car and began walking down the road toward our house.

"Awe, Rose," Emmett called after her "Come on baby, don't be like that." he started following her down the road.

I turned to Edward. His eyes were deep in thought as he opened the passenger's side door for me then walked around and started the car.

"Will they be okay?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said coming out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yes. They'll be fine. But we are going to have to be very careful."

"What?"

He turned to look me in the eyes. "That girl...Sherry, she's curious. She feels we are different, and she wants to know more."

"Oh," I said solemnly. "Will we have to move?"

"Not yet." he answered. "We will have to wait and see. I'll talk to Carlisle when we get home."

He drove the speed limit on the way home-which made me even more worried than I already was. I was glad when we finally got to the house. I walked inside, leaving the car quickly, not waiting for Edward to open my door for me. This made him frown and me laugh. He followed me inside. "I love you." he breathed into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob's POV

_Okay I know that looked bad from where we were standing, but she probably just had um...had something on her lip. Yeah, yeah, and he was just helping her get it off...with his mouth, because his hands were full?_ Seth was trying -and failing- to comfort me with his thoughts.

It had been almost a week since I had seen Renesmee -_my_ Nessie- kissing that...that leech boy. We should have gone home then, but I couldn't. I was to close to her, I could feel her presence and I couldn't bring myself to leave. She was like a magnet to me, drawing me towards her.

All week Seth had been trying to come up with an excuse in his head to explain why Nessie was kissing this 'other man', other than the obvious reason of course, but not one of then had made any sense at all. The real reason was picking me apart. She had moved on. She didn't want or need me anymore.

_I refuse to accept that. And you should too._ Seth's thoughts were starting to get on my nerves. I phased back into my human form so I couldn't hear them anymore.

He phased shortly after me.

"Listen. I think you should go up to her and tell her how you feel." He said after a moment of silence -a brief peaceful beautiful moment, that Seth had to break. It was just his nature.

I sat down. My back next to a tree. We were in the woods just a short run from town. The nights were so much colder her than in Washington and it almost made me uncomfortable. Almost. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I thought about going to see her. What she might say. What she'd do. What her _boyfriend_ would do. A growl escaped my lips as I thought of him.

"Just think about it." he suggested. I opened one eye. He was pacing back and forth in front of me like an idiot.

"I have been thinking about it." I started harshly. "I haven't stopped thinking about it...thinking about _her_ since we got here. Since she left Forks even. Seth, she's all I think about, ever! Now stop pacing right now. I'm trying to sleep!" I ordered. I hardly ever used my position as Alpha to order my pack around, but I was fed up, stressed and tired.

He stopped moving instantly -unable to do other wise- and sat down against a tree across from mine. He just stared at me, unmoving.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again. I was almost there when he jumped up suddenly.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered loudly.

"Ugh," I turned over on my side sleepily. "Hear what?" I moaned

"Listen,"

I sat still for a minute, but all I heard was the wind rustling in the leaves above our heads.

"I don't hear anything." I turned over on my side and closed my eyes.

"Just listen!" he whined sounding like a two year old.

I did. I waited a few more seconds and I was about to go back to sleep when I heard it. Soft musical laughter. I got up and hid behind the tree. I recognized that laugh immediately.

"Stop, that tickles." a girl giggled.

My stomach turned into a knot at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry," another voice laughed back. A guys voice.

"Is that Nessie?" Seth asked. I turned to him, he was starring at me, bright eyed.

"And her new _'friend'_." I growled.

"She's totally coming this way, go talk to her dude." Seth tried to push me out from behind the tree.

I easily resisted his attempt to move me. "No," I whispered.

"Fine then," he took a step away from me. " I'll go talk to her for you."

"No!" I tried to stop him. I grabbed onto his shoulder but he easily slipped away from my hold.

He walked around the tree, out of my line of sight but I could still hear him. "Renesmee Cullen? Is that you?" his voice was dripping with fake surprise.

"Seth?! What are you doing here?" she sounded angry.

"I...I'm not sure. One second I was out on patrol with Paul and Sam, and the next thing I know, I'm totally lost." I could almost see his face in my head.

"Cut the crap, mutt," wow was this really the Nessie i knew. She had been spending way too much time with the blood sucking Barbie. "Is Jacob here too?"

"Yeah," he said simply, sounding a little shocked. "Jacob!" he called out to me in a sing-song voice.

Ugh, I wanted to kill that kid. I came out from my hiding spot and waved at Nessie. "Hey," I said.

Just like I thought she _was_ with the boy I had seen her kissing earlier in the week. I stared at him for a second and as I did Renesmee reached out and took his hand in hers. That hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes looked sad, and that mad me sad- or more sad than I already was. "I thought you were staying in La Push with the pack."

I sighed turning my gaze to the dark forest floor. "You know I can't stay away from you." I whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She took a deep breath. She let go of his hand and took a step towards me. "Yeah. I know." she said solemnly.

I tried to look her in the eyes but she turned away from me. I took a step towards her and pulled her into my arms. Her scent filled my lungs. Out of the corner of my eye I could see vamp boy tense, but I didn't care. I bent down so my mouth was next to her ear. "I am sorry if I did something to make you angry with me."

Nessie pulled away from me and put one hand on my cheek. Images flashed before my eyes. The first few were her memories of the two of us back in Washington when she was younger. The memories were of the two of us having fun, just playing and laughing together. Then the image changed. I saw myself looking serious and tired and Renesmee looking bored. The images shifted again. Now showing Nessie and this boy laughing, sitting around talking. She pulled her hand away.

"I love you," she whispered only loud enough for me to hear. "But I'm not ready to be with you forever."

"Do you love him?" I asked in the same whispered tone she had used.

"Nahuel?" she thought for a second. "I think I'm starting to." she shrugged a little, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she thought about him.

I recoiled as if she had slapped me across the face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered seeing my reaction to her words.

"Renesmee." Nahuel took a step towards us and put a hand on the small of her back. "We should get back. You family is going to be worried about you. It's getting late."

She looked up at the starlit night sky then back to me. "How long are you gonna be around Jake?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

She nodded, "If you're still around tomorrow, you should come over to the house." Nahuel winced. "I mean, mom misses you,"

Nessie turned then, took his hand and the two of them disappeared into the trees.

Bella's POV

When we got in the house Alice was there by the door. She looked scared. Seconds later Edward read her mind. Renesmee was missing. She and Nahuel had gone out a couple hours ago and no one knew where they went. Carlisle and Esme had gone out to find them and I wanted to go too, but Edward convinced me that the best thing we could do was wait at the house until she came back.

It was long after midnight when she finally came in through the back door holding hands with Nahuel.

"Where have you been?" I ran towards her, grasping her tightly in my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Cullen," Nahuel started "We were just out for a walk and we lost track of time."

"You, shut up!" I snapped at him. "I wasn't talking to you. Actually, you know what. Just get out." I let go of Renesmee and pointed at the door.

He nodded, looked at Edward for a second then followed my orders and walked outside.

"Please, don't be mad at him," Nessie said timidly. "The reason we were out so late is cause we ran into..." she trailed off.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jacob," Edward answered for her.

She nodded.

"So he is here." I tried to hide my smile. I was right. But this wasn't the time for gloating.

"Yeah. I invited him to come over tomorrow, is that okay?" she asked.

I thought for a second. "He can come, but you're grounded. No leaving this house for anything other than hunting. AND further more, you can never have another boy in your bedroom until you are married. Understand!" I was almost shouting by the end.

Renesmee didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Good. Now go to your room and get to sleep."

Nessie ran upstairs without another word. Edward walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt horrible, I never talked to my daughter like that. I hardly ever had to. He laid his chin on my head. "What was she thinking?" I asked slowly.

"She was trying to have fun," he kissed my forehead softly.

"Ugh." I groaned quietly. "She's not aloud to have fun every again, okay? It's to stressful."

He just laughed at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been about a week since I updated which is unusual for me, I try to update at least once every two days, and to any who care, I'm sorry about that. I just got a really nasty case of writer's block. Anyway hope you like it.**

Renesmee's POV

The next morning I sat on my bed, in my room, alone. After I went to bed the night before mom had come upstairs and taken my IPod and my lap top. This would probably have upset me, if I hadn't been off in my own world.

I was thinking about Jake, and about what he had asked me. Did I love Nahuel? I didn't really know if I did or didn't. I really liked him, I knew that. He was sweet and went along with whatever it was that I wanted to do. He was cute too. Nothing like Jacob, but still as attractive in a completely different way. He also refused to call me by my nickname 'Nessie' because he said that he enjoyed saying my _very_ original name. Mom liked him for that. (Even though she called me Nessie all the time, she was still a little bit against it) In fact my whole family liked him much more than they liked Jacob. And even though he was really nice, I had only known him for a little over a week and a half. Was that long enough to fall in love with someone? Dad told me he was in love with mom in about a week after first meeting her. But this was different. Wasn't it? Jacob had been there everyday since I was born. I was supposed to be all he ever cared about and if that was true than this...thing I had with Nahuel was probably really hurting him. Actually forget probably. I saw his face last night. I was hurting him. A lot. I didn't want to. It's not like I was dating -if you can call it that- Nahuel out of spite, just to try and hurt his feelings. I wasn't lying last night when I said I might be falling in love with him, and I knew Nahuel was falling in love with me. The way he smiled at me. Talked to me. Looked at me. Even though I had only known him for a short while, it seemed like we had been together forever. The two of us just clicked.

But then there was my family to think about. Aunt Rosalie practically wanted to strangle Jacob. She was always bickering with him, and him with her. Then there was the smell. I didn't think it was bad, but even grandma Cullen had complained about it on occasion. And my dad. He never liked Jacob. Something about what had happened with him and mom before I was born. But they liked Nahuel. He was polite and he fit in. He made them all laugh. They would all be happier if I was with Nahuel, not Jacob.

"Don't think like that." I heard a voice behind me say softly.

I turned quickly, startled. Dad was standing just inside my bedroom door staring at me with an almost sad look in his eyes. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"It doesn't matter what makes us happy," he went on, coming over to me and sitting down on the bed next to me. "As long as you're happy we'll survive. I don't ever want you to think you have to choose something because it would make us happier. Especially something like this. If Jacob makes you happy, be with Jacob. If Nahuel makes you happy, be with Nahuel. It's up to you."

I sighed. He said it. But I didn't want him to be mad at me if I chose the werewolf that he hated.

"I wouldn't be mad. And I don't hate him." he smiled at me.

"I don't know." I said out loud. "I love Jacob, yes. But Nahuel is...I don't know. I want to get to know him better. He's so..." I trailed off.

Dad nodded. There was a moment of silence, then he spoke again. "Anyway. I came to say goodbye. I'm going hunting now in a few minutes, as soon as Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are ready." He sung the last part toward the hallway a little louder than the rest obviously trying to prompt them into moving faster. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll see you when I get home. Also, you should apologize to your mother. I know you didn't mean to, but you really scared her last night by being out so late, and if you are really sweet she might even take back your punishment." he smiled walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back."

He was half way out the door when he turned back to me. "And Renesmee. I'll always love you, no matter what. Okay."

I nodded and opened my mouth to reply, but he was gone before I could.

I continued to think about Jacob after dad left. I mean, I was thinking like I had a choice. Like I could choose Jacob or Nahuel. Jacob might hate me now. What did I know. I only knew a little bit about imprinting. Jacob had told me that it was uncontrollable and, as far as he knew, random. But the person who the werewolf imprinted on would be the only person said werewolf could and would ever love for as long as he or she lived. But there had to be a breaking point. If I hurt him enough then he would have to hate me, right?

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall above my bed. It read 11:13. I sighed and sunk into my soft comforter. I made the stupid mistake of inviting Jacob over and not specifying a time for him to come over -if he was even going to show up. I listened closely to my surroundings. I could hear the shuffling of feet on the floor below and the mummer of voices. I could hear two people speaking but I couldn't make out any words. I listened harder. One of the voices was mom's, she was whispering and I couldn't make out any emotion in her voice. I gave up on trying to hear whatever conversation my mother was having and tried to focus on the constant_ tic tock _of the clock. I closed my eyes for a second and soon dozed off.

Bella's POV

"Nessie," I said softly shaking her shoulder gently, "Nessie, wake up."

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"It's a little after noon" I answered her question

She yawned loudly. "Oh." she looked so tired. I suppose she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night considering the late hour she had gotten home. I cringed at the reminder.

"Someone's here to see you." I said slowly.

She jumped to her feet quickly. "Who?"

Right on cue, Jacob tapped on the already-half-open door with his knuckles. "Hey Ness." he said grinning a little. The familiar dog smell filled my lungs and I scrunched up my nose involuntarily.

"Hi Jacob," Renesmee answered staring at the floor. She didn't look at him.

Jacob stayed by the door and Renesmee by the bed for a while. This was definitely not how I expected them to act. I had made sure that everyone else was out of the house so they could have some alone time -well as alone as you can get with me supervising, I wasn't leaving them alone unsupervised.

"Okay," I said breaking the awkward silence. "Let's continue...this, downstairs." I ushered the two of them into the living room.

Nessie hopped onto the couch and Jacob sat it the chair next to it. He shifted in the seat so he faced her. Then they both turned to me sending me a silent 'leave please' look. I took the hint and walked into the kitchen slash dinning room which was only through an open archway from the living room so I would still be able to hear them.

"Hey," I heard Jacob say.

"I think you already said that." Nessie answered.

"Yeah, I guess." there was a brief silence. "So what's new."

Again a silence. "Umm," Nessie said finally "Well the house obviously. It's weird not officially living with my mom, or rather my big brother's girlfriend as she's known in public." she giggled a little as she said this. "Although I'm not really in public much. I'm 'home schooled'. So I pretty much just stay home all day and hang out with grandpa Cullen and..." she stopped abruptly.

"And Nahuel?" Jacob finished the sentence for her, only a little bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah." Nessie said quietly sounding a little guilty.

"It's okay, I know you and him...are close, I guess." Jacob said. There was some shuffling as someone got up and walked to a different seat.

"It's not okay. Me and you, we never really, officially broke up. So I've kind of been cheating on you." She whispered.

There was another pause. "Well," Jacob started, sounding thoughtful. "I never really asked you to be my girlfriend. So we were never officially dating."

"I still feel guilty. I'm sorry." She said slowly, her voice quieter than before and getting quieter as she spoke.

"Well, If it would make you feel better," Jacob took a deep breath before continuing. "We...we could break up officially. So you wouldn't feel guilty being with him."

I was shocked. When did Jacob become so selfless?

"Jake." her voice cracked.

"It's okay. You said you loved him so I'll let you be with him. If that's what you want." He said slowly. I'm sure if I could see him he would be holding back tears. Was he really letting her go. I was afraid he and Nahuel would have gotten into a physical fight over her. Now he was just giving her the choice. I pitied her all of a sudden. She would either have to break his heart or Nahuel's. There was no easy way out of this now. Someone was going to get hurt, and I was afraid it would be my precious daughter.

Renesmee's POV

I looked into his deep brown eyes for a second then turned away quickly. His warm hand was on laying on my knee in a comforting fashion, but him words weren't as comforting as his actions. He stared down at me as I tried to think. Of course that isn't what I want. He should know what I want was him. I always wanted him. The old him, the less serious more fun version of him. Nahuel had a little bit of that quality. The careless, free attitude that Jacob black used to have. I tried to think back to the last time Jacob had acting free. I remembered. It was about six months ago, a couple of weeks before aunt Alice had the first vision of the volturi's visit.

"_Come on Ness, your so slow." Jacob had teased. He had phased back into his human form and sat by a tree, waiting for me to finish off a deer he had helped me track down._

"_I'm was trying to enjoy my meal, thank-you very much." I said standing up and wiping my mouth on my sleeve, leaving a bright red stain on the off white cashmere sweater I was wearing. I would be in trouble for that later._

_He shrugged coming towards me as I assessed the rest of the damage done to my outfit. There was a hole torn in the knee of my light denim jeans and dark mud and grass stains on the elbows of my sweater. The outfits aunt Alice assigned for me to wear -although very cute and stylish- weren't always very good for outdoor use. _

"_What time do you have to bed home." Jacob asked more out of curiosity than actually caring._

"_Six," I said taking my cell phone out of my pocket looking for the time. "Which is in five minutes, shoot. I'm going to be late, and you're going to be in trouble." I said pointing a finger at him._

"_Why am I going to be in trouble?" He scrunched up his face._

"_Because, I am the sweet little girl who can do no wrong and you supposed to be babysitting me, and part of that babysitting job includes getting me home on time." I smiled cheekily. " Plus the house motto is 'When in doubt, blame Jacob Black'."_

_He laughed. "Yeah I noticed, everything seems to be my fault. Then we better start back, seeing your so slow it could take a while to get you home." As he finished talking lightning struck the sky followed closely by loud booming thunder._

_I rolled my eyes. "I am not slow."_

"_Prove it. I'll race you back to the house." He said as small drops of rain began to fall._

"_Alright but you'll be sorry when I beat you." I sighed trying to hide my smile._

"_What-ever." he said crouching down "three," he started the count down to start. "Two,"_

_I took off before he got to one._

"_You little cheater." he called after me laughing. _

_I looked over my shoulder and saw him explode into a giant wolf. I looked back at the path in front of me, watching my footing as the soft dirt began mixing with the now heavy rain fall, turning to slippery mud. Jacob quickly caught up and past me, but I wasn't going full speed yet. I pushed my legs to move faster. The trees whipped by as I went faster and faster. I ran side by side with Jake for a few seconds then he pulled ahead. I veered off in a different path through the trees hoping it would get me home before him. Then through the trees ahead I could see the river. After I crossed it I would be home and I would have bragging rights over that wolf for at least a couple months. _

_I heard a twig snap in the trees beside me, and turned my head instinctively. I caught a glimpse of his smooth fur, but was distracted and stopped paying attention to my footing. My left foot slipped in the mud and I trip, falling forward and sliding a good ten feet away from where I had first slipped until I came to a stop. My hands had caught my fall but my right wrist really hurt. _

"_Nessie!" Jacob came running towards me, human again. He knelt down beside me and helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?" he asked over another round of booming thunder. He touched my wrist which I was clutching close to me._

_I moved away quickly as a shot of pain ran through me as he touched my injured hand. "No, I think it's sprained." The rain began soaking though my clothes. I was drenched in a mix of water and mud, and I started shivering._

_Jacob swung me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way home without saying another word._

_Grandpa Cullen looked and my arm as soon as we got inside. I was right it was sprained. My dad had yelled at Jacob for letting me get hurt, blaming him entirely. Jacob didn't try to defend himself. He was almost as mad at himself as dad was. At first I thought he was mad at me, but dad told me later that I was wrong. Even though I healed in less than a day Jacob was never the same after. Overprotective, making sure I never did anything that could result in injury._

I shook myself, coming out of my memory. I looked back into Jacob's eyes. He was still waiting for my response.

"So, is that what you want?" he asked.

"First of all I didn't say I loved him. I said I might be starting to love him, it's different." I said avoiding the question.

"Okay," he frowned a little. "Well?"

He was asking me what I wanted, and in all honesty I couldn't tell him what I wanted because _I_ didn't know what I wanted.

**Okay so, sorry if the flash back is kinda confusing and whatnot. It's something I just came up with out of no where and didn't plan on putting it in or it having even happened, if that makes sense :S I don't really plan ahead when I write so I pretty much have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. Well I know the general direction but I haven't really decided how it will end or how I will get there for that matter. Anyway the flashback is just saying how Renesmee got hurt once when she was with Jacob, he blamed himself, and that's when he started being all overprotective and no fun. Also I'm sorry for jumping back and forth between POV's. Not quite sure why I put bella's in this chapter, especially seeing it was only like for 30 seconds.**

**Anyway I think that's enough apologizing for my crappy writing, for now anyway :P**

**Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett really ticks me off sometimes, only because he could practically do anything and I would forgive him. He convinced me that the kiss with that...girl was not his fault, and I decided to except it. After all, I knew I could trust him not to do it again. He looked genuinely sorry. So the next night he and I were in the living room at my house watching some old eighties comedy show on tv. He was sitting upright on the couch, and I was lying across it with my head in his lap. I knew he was sucking up to me because he was far to hyper active to want to sit around and just hang out, but I was enjoying it so I didn't say anything.

Esme and Jasper were upstairs in their rooms, and nobody else was here so we were pretty much alone. He noticed this too.

He put one hand underneath my upper back and the other under my knees and shifted my position so I was sitting on his lap facing him. "You know there are other things we could be doing to entertain ourselves besides watching this lame show." he said suggestively.

"Yeah I know," I said dully as I shrugged. I moved so I was sitting next to him on the couch. I loved teasing him.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. I tried to concentrate on the tv but he started running his finger up and down my arm tickling it. I giggled a little, then jumped to the other side of the couch. I pulled my feet up so they were between us and leaned against the arm of the chair.

Emmett started to lean towards me smiling, but I pushed him back to his side with my foot. "Not tonight," I said.

"That's just mean," he said folding his arms over his chest.

I raised my eyebrows. "You know what else is mean?" I paused for a second. He turned to me. "Cheating on your wife." I said harshly.

He sighed, "Awe Rose, I thought you said you forgave me for that, it's not my fault, and it wasn't cheating." he automatically got defensive.

"I do forgive you, but it was last night so I'm not over it yet."

He sighed again. "I'm sorry," he whispered staring into my eyes, moving towards me again.

"Stay on your own side of the couch Emmett."

"Je ne comprends pas l'anglais." he said in very poor french as he continued moving towards me. He tickling my sides making me laugh hysterically.

"Stop it!" I gasped desperately trying to speak.

He moved away laughing at me.

I picked up the pillow behind me and whacked him over the head with it.

"Hey," he protested. "Oh you've done it now. You've mad me angry. Now your going to get it." he smiled as he jumped towards me.

I hopped up off the couch, out of his reach just as he landed were I was sitting on the couch. I couldn't contain my laughter as he knocked the end table that was beside the couch and caused the lamp to begin falling towards the floor. I laughed harder at the look on his face as he scrambled to save the antique black and gold lamp from crashing into the floor and shattering into a million pieces. He caught it and exhaled slowly in relief. Esme would have killed him if he had broken her precious lamp. He turned to glare and me. He opened his mouth to say something but the door bell rang first.

The smell of human blood burned my throat. I started towards the door then turned to Emmett. "Hide," I whispered. "You aren't supposed to be here." according to our human cover story.

He listened and quickly went to the basement.

I continued toward the front porch and opened the door slowly without checking to see who it was.

"Hello? Can I help you?" I asked politely.

A girl about sixteen or seventeen stood on the step. She was smiling at me with her eyebrows bent in such a way she looked seriously evil.

"Yes. Is Emmett here?" he voice was sickly sweet and it made me want to gag as I realized who she was.

"Your Sherry right?" I said coldly. I knew I was right, this was the slut from the dance. What was she doing here?!

"Mmhm." she nodded still smiling.

"Emmett doesn't live here." I said venomously.

"I know, but you're his girlfriend at the moment?" the way she asked implied that I wouldn't be much longer.

I nodded.

"Well it's Saturday night." way to state the obvious, "and girlfriends usually hang out with there boyfriends on Saturday nights."

"We've only been going out for like three days,"-for all you know-"we have our own lives. He has a family thing tonight." I lied. I wasn't letting her anywhere near him. "Good-bye," It took everything I had not to invite her inside and snap her neck like a twig, but I closed the door in her face instead.

"Wait." she stuck her foot in the door. I could have easily closed the door on her foot but I was afraid it might make a mess on Esme's new welcome mat.

"What do you want?" I growled lowly.

"I know he's here." she said.

Okay. Stalker much. "Oh really? You do, do you?" I questioned impatiently.

"Yes I do." she walked past me into the living room. "Emmett!" she called calmly up the stairs.

I grabbed the sleeve of her jacket stopping her from going any further. "What the hell are you doing." rage flooded my body. "Get out of my house." before I kill you!

Esme came down the stairs hearing me shriek, Jasper was close behind her. "What's going on?" she asked looking from me to Sherry then to where I gripped the fabric of her jacket tightly in my fist.

I quickly let her go and Jasper started to calm me.

"Hello Mrs. Hale." She said in her over the top sweet voice. She held out her hand to Esme. Esme smiled kindly but didn't shake the girls hand. "Where is your other daughter? Bella, was it?" Sherry asked looking around the room craning her neck.

"Bella wasn't feeling well so she went to bed early." Esme lied smoothly. Bella was actually at the other house with Edward.

"Oh really?" Sherry raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Can I see her, I want to wish her a speedy recovery." She started to make her way up the stairs but Jasper blocked her path.

"Bella will be fine in the morning. It is just a headache. You shouldn't wake her." He said persuasively. Then his eyes shifted to her neck. I saw him swallow back a mouth full of excess venom. This would be a perfect time for Jasper to slip up.

_Come on_, I urged him on mentally, _Just one bite, take just one bite. Snap her neck. It will only take a second._

Instead of hurting her he took a step back up the stairs. Sherry also started moving away, backwards down the stairs and out towards the front door.

"Okay," I could hear the fear in her voice, but she continued speaking anyway. "Listen, I don't trust you people. I know you're hiding something. You and the Cullen's are both hiding something, and I am going to find out what it is." she turned and slipped out the door quickly.

"Someone forgot to take their meds this morning." I called after her.

I watched her car pull out of our driveway and drive away. After she was about half way down the street I turned to Esme.

"What did you say to her, Rosalie?" She asked softly putting two fingers on her temple and closing her eyes.

"Nothing. She decided we were different at the dance last night when she kissed Emmett's cold, hard lips."

"Hey," Emmett whined sounding a little offended as he came up the stairs slowly.

"Well it's true." I put my hands on my hips.

"And she's evidently stalking us." Jasper added.

"Look at the mess you've made Emmett."

He rolled his eyes and turned to Jasper. "Okay so how are we going to get rid of her?" He asked.

"I could disable the breaks on her car. Cause a car accident?" I suggested "It would be easy enough, and in a small town like this they most likely wouldn't do a deep investigation on the car crash of a seventeen year old girl."

"No," Jasper said, deep in thought. "You could hurt someone innocent that way, plus that might not kill her."

"We could make it look like suicide." Emmett said leaning against the wall.

"No. It's probably better if she just disappears without a trace. Cover it up as teenage runaway." Jasper said calmly.

"Hey!" Esme said sternly. "Stop. All of you stop." She looked angry, but she didn't raise her voice. "We aren't going to do anything about this girl. We don't know what she thinks we are hiding, it might be nothing to worry about. We are going to talk to Carlisle and Edward and the rest of the family first, then we can decide what to do. If we are going to do anything at all. You might all be overreacting."

The second she finished talking Jasper's cell phone rang and Carlisle and Edward came into the living room through the back door.

"It's Alice." Jasper informed us, answering his phone then putting it on speaker.

"_Hi,_" Alice's voice chimed over the phone. "_I'm calling from my new car,"_-she was bragging-_"I was out of town to pick it up, but I'm on my way now. Are Carlisle and Edward there I told them to get over there. Esme wants to talk right?_"

"Yes they just got here." Esme spoke into the phone.

"_Okay I'll be there in five._" I could hear the car's engine purr beautiful as she accelerated. I wondered what she had gotten. "_Don't worry about starting without me. I can already see most of the conversation._"

The line went dead.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked coming towards us and kissing Esme on the cheek. By the look on his face Edward hadn't told him about the dance. So I told him everything, including Sherry's visit just seconds ago.

"The best option is to eliminate the threat," Jasper said seriously.

"She doesn't know anything for sure does she?" Carlisle asked slowly as he sat down on the love seat.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He shrugged. "Then she isn't a threat."

"Maybe not yet, but we don't need to take that chance." I was slightly shocked that he didn't see things my way.

Jasper took a step towards Carlisle. "I felt her determination. She isn't going to let this go."

He thought for a minute. "Well, we will be careful. If she finds anything else out then we will talk about this then. But for now..." he trailed off.

"No. We can't wait. It's not safe to play with our lives. If she finds out we aren't human the Volturi will have an excuse to destroy us. And and they _will_ destroy us." I almost whined. Emmett put his hand on my forearm to try to sooth me, but I shook him off.

Carlisle shook his head. "You're being over dramatic, Rosalie."

"No I'm not," I yelled. "We are 'living' in separate houses because of the Volturi." I pointed out.

"That is only a precaution."

"Killing this girl is only a precaution."

"No." Carlisle said plainly, staring me in the eyes.

I shook my head in disbelief. Fine if that's how he felt I would do it myself. Go back to my original plan and rig her car to crash. Make it look like an accident. If that didn't kill her I would finish her myself.

"Rosalie." Edward hissed.

I turned to him. _Crap_, I forgot he could read my mind. It didn't matter though, he couldn't stop me.

_Get out of my head _I thought angrily.

"I wish." he mumbled.

Carlisle glanced at the two of us then understood what was going on between me and Edward. "It isn't right for her to have to die for us to survive. It defeats the purpose of our lifestyle."

"It's her own fault. She shouldn't be so curious." I countered.

"Curiosity is human nature," Edward said glaring at me.

"Carlisle is right." Alice said. "We aren't going to hurt her. Everything is going to be fine."

I turned to see her standing in the front doorway, I hadn't heard her come in. "Hey little miss physic. Here's a question. Did you see Emmett being kissed by a psychotic human before it happened?"

She sighed. "No, i didn't." she said reluctantly. I had no doubt she knew where I was going with this.

I turned back to Carlisle. "We can't trust Alice's visions anymore. Not with Renesmee around."

That was a low blow. I knew Alice felt useless sometimes because of the blank spaces in her visions. But I was desperate.

Jasper glared at me.

"That's enough." Carlisle said sternly. "Edward will monitor her thoughts. We will be fine. _AND_ not one of you is to hurt this girl in anyway." He looked at each of us.

After making me promise not to touch Sherry, Carlisle said goodbye to Esme and left.

Alice walked over to Edward and Jasper, her head hanging a little. "Where's Bella?" she asked in a whisper.

"At home with Nessie." Edward answered.

I stormed up the stairs and into the room Bella and I shared. Emmett followed behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly closing the door behind him.

I whipped around to stare at him. I shook my head. I wasn't okay, I was furious. I grabbed an elastic off my bed side table and threw my hair into a messy bun. "No I'm not." I whispered. "But I will be once I get rid of _her_."

Emmett looked confused for a second, then caught on. "Rose, you can't. You promised Carlisle you wouldn't."

I sat down on my bed my arms folded across my head. "And I won't. Not tonight at least. But sometimes promises get broken."

**What do you think???? Review. It'll make me smile.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

"I swear to god Alice if you say I can't kill her because you 'see' her and you being the 'best of friends' I am going to throw up." Rosalie's voice traveled up the stairs. I could hear the frustration in her voice as she practically screamed at Alice.

I rushed down the stairs, and glared at both of them. "Shush!" I hissed. "Renesmee is sleeping."

"Sorry," they both answered in a whisper then turned back to their conversation.

"No. I don't see anything like that. I'm saying you can't kill her because you promised you wouldn't." Alice answered. She looked into my eyes for a second. She looked hurt and sad. She turned back to Rose.

"And...?" Rosalie waited for Alice to say more.

"And what?!" Anger was fuming in Alice's eyes now. "Isn't that a good enough reason." She started to raise her voice.

I walked into the kitchen where they were talking. It was early Sunday morning, very early. I glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. It read 6:48. "Quiet please." I begged in a whisper. "What's going on? Who did you promise not to kill?"

"Sherry," Alice answered.

I searched my brain for a face to go along with the name. It took a second. "You mean that girl at the dance at Friday? Why would you want to kill her? Yeah she kissed Emmett, so what. Personally I think he's to blame. He's always talking about how scary he is, but obviously she didn't find him that scary if she wanted to kiss him."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Alice. "No it's not. Carlisle is usually right about most things. But this is the exception. It's not safe to let her live."

"It's obviously not safe for us to let you live either. You being a blood thirsty monster and all. Every human's life is at risk being near us. It's only fair that we be at risk too."

"Do you hear yourself?! 'It's only fair that we be at risk too'? Seriously." Rose looked shocked. "Are you really willing to risk all our lives to let this one girl go on with her pathetic meaningless existence. Your life? Edward's life? Bella's life?" she pointed at me when she said my name. "Jasper's life?"

This was worse than listening to Edward and Alice's one sided conversations. "Okay, stop. Who's risking my life? I don't understand."

Rose turned on me anger burning in her eyes, I took a step back. "Sherry knows we are hiding something, and she isn't going to quit until she discovers our secret! We can't let that happen. The Volturi will destroy us!" She said harshly, yet a little bored. She must have repeated this concept to a few others before me. " Yet Carlisle thinks we have to just wait and see what happens. I disagree. Understand!?"

I simply nodded, too afraid to speak in case I offended her. She was obviously not in a good mood.

"We technically aren't living and her life wouldn't be meaningless." Alice picked up the conversation as if I hadn't interrupted. "She would get to live, love, grow old, have children..." She froze mid sentence and just stared at Rosalie, an almost disbelieving look on her face. "That's why you want to kill her isn't it. You don't like her and you're jealous of what she can have that you can't. A life. I thought you were at least a little better than that Rosalie."

Rose growled under her breath. "That's not why I want to kill her. If she lives we are in danger. Unlike you I'm not willing to risk my family to let you live. What difference is one life to save us."

"Okay. And after you kill her you can build and army and start world war three." Alice said sarcastically. "Why would you lie to Carlisle, and tell him you wouldn't do anything if you are planning to anyways?"

"To get him off my back." Rose answered coldly.

Alice shook her head. "I love you Rosalie, but you can be such a B–"

"Mom? What's going on?" Renesmee came down the stairs and joined us in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

I glared at Rosalie and Alice for a second then turned to Nessie. "Nothing honey. Did we wake you? You should go back to bed, it's very early." I said softly putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I can't," She said slowly putting one hand over her stomach. "I'm too thirsty."

"Okay, go get dressed and we'll go hunting."

She nodded and went back upstairs

I turned to my sisters. "Is it safe for me to leave you too alone, or do I have to take one of you with me to keep you from ripping each other apart?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

Rosalie glared at me. "We'll be fine. I'm here to see Edward. Where is he?"

"His bedroom." I sighed. There was a nagging feeling in my stomach, like I had just handed my husband over to the sharks as Rosalie ran upstairs towards his room.

I looked at Alice. She was staring out the window, not looking at anything in particular, deep in thought.

"Do you see something?" I asked leaning against the counter with my back to the window.

She turned to me. "No. I don't see anything." she said as if it should be obvious.

"Nothing?" I asked full of pity.

"Well." she turned her gaze to the floor. "I see glimpses and then they disappear before they become anything. Your daughter keeps getting in the way and she is giving me a major headache." She looked me in the eyes. "No offence."

The right side of my mouth turned up in a half smile. "None taken."

"If I could see clearly I would be able to tell if Sherry really was a threat or not and we would know how to go about it. I love Nessie, but this is just..." she trailed off leaning her elbows on the kitchen counter and rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Mom, I'm ready to go." Nessie called walking into the room slowly.

Alice stood up straight and turned to Nessie. She took a second to look over Nessie's out fit, then gave her the thumbs up approval.

Nessie smiled then yawned.

"Are you sure you want to go hunting now?" I asked a little concerned. "You can go back to sleep for a few more hours and we'll go later."

She shook her head. "No, I want to go now. I'm so thirsty." she whined.

"Okay," I complied, standing up straight and walking towards the back door. I turned back around to Alice. "Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll go with Jazz later."

I nodded.

Nessie walked past me out the door.

"Oh Bella," Alice stopped me half way out the door. "Don't hunt to close to town or near any hiking trails. Better safe than sorry."

I nodded and followed Renesmee into the trees, keeping an average human jogging speed until I was hidden in the woods. The two of us hunted a nice distance away from town as Alice suggested. I helped her catch a black bear then waited while she finished it off. She seemed ravenous as she bit into the bears neck. I tried to calculate the last time she was hunting and realized it had been much too long. I had assumed she had hunted the night she was out late with Nahuel but obviously she hadn't.

We walked back to the house fairly slowly. Renesmee looked tired for the second day in a row. I wondered if it was possible for her to get sick. Worry washed over me, I looked at her concerned. She looked back at me our eyes meeting.

"I'm sorry." she said misreading the emotion in my eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you by staying out so late the other night. We really just lost track of time, but that's not an excuse. I should have been paying more attention, it wasn't fair of me to scare you like that. I'm sorry." she turned her eyes away from me and stared at the ground.

I stopped walking, and so did she. "Renesmee. I love you so much and you have no idea how I felt when I thought you were hurt, or worse." I started to whisper not trusting my voice.

"I know." she whispered back still staring at the ground.

I pulled into a hug. "Please. Don't ever scare me like that ever again."

"I won't." she promised.

We walked back to the house in silence. It was about noon when the back of the house was finally in my sight. Nessie ran inside, ahead of me. I stood in the back yard for a second and looked around. Something seemed off. Different in a way. I shook off the feeling, I was probably just paranoid. I walked inside catching the tail end of an argument.

"I thought you of all people would be on my side." I could hear Rosalie's voice only slightly muffled by the distance between floors. She was upstairs in Edwards room. Almost six hours had pasted and she was still freaking out about this.

I looked around the kitchen. Nessie had gone up to her bedroom and no one else appeared to be around. I went to the basement, skipping down the stairs quickly.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle was sitting at the desk in one corner of the room. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"When did you get home?" I asked. Carlisle had been at the hospital all night.

He shrugged. "Only a short while ago. Is Rosalie still upstairs?"

I sighed "Yeah."

He nodded then went back to his book. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a second looking around the space Carlisle had claimed as his study. I turned around and opened the door that lead to Edwards music room. The room contained Edwards beautiful grand piano and a few other instruments that wouldn't fit in his bedroom. I sat down at the piano bench and stared at the black and white keys. I pressed one of them softly and listened to the quiet ring of the note. I pressed another key and just let the room fill with the sound of the two notes awkwardly joined together. Edward had tried to give me a few lessons but I was horrible at playing. I had learned one song. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. I started playing the familiar tune. My fingers jumping over the notes quickly and off beat. I finished the song. There was chuckling coming from the door. I turned to see who it was. Edward was there smiling at me, trying to hide his laughter with a cough.

I sighed turning back to the piano. "Am I really that bad."

He sat down on the bench next to me. "No," he kissed my cheek and began playing my lullaby. "Well yes. But I find it cute when you _try_ to play."

"Well I could probably be able to play better if I had a better teacher." I teased.

He laughed once. "Well if that's how you feel..." he stopped playing and turned to me.

"Don't stop." I protested taking his hands and placing them back on the keys.

He began to play again. It was a melody I didn't recognize. It was fast paced and had an angry tone. I looked at Edward's face. His calm and collected appearance didn't match the music.

"What is it?" I asked, talking about the song.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, I just started writing it."

I listened to the music for a minute, staring as his fingers moved quickly and gracefully over the keys.

"What did Rose want." the music made me curious.

He sighed, missing a few beats then getting back on tract with the melody. "She was trying to convince me that killing this human is the right thing to do."

"And did she?" I pressed.

He shook his head slowly, "No. I agree with Carlisle. I don't think we should do anything until we know exactly what she know. I'm going to sneak over to her house to see if I can get a reading on her thoughts."

"You gonna sneak in through her bedroom window?" I asked smiling.

He looked into my eyes and smiled back. "Maybe," I laughed. "Old habits die hard." he joked.

I smiled. Then looked around at the walls of the room. A few picture frames were hung around the room. One was a painting of a sunset and the rest were a few baby pictures of Nessie and there was one of me and Edward. It was old. Back when I was human. I got up and walked over to where it hung on the wall.

"I don't remember when this was taken." I said pointing to the picture with my finger. All my human memories were hazy. All except for a couple.

Edward got up from the piano and walked up behind me putting his arms around me. "That was the night of your eighteenth birthday party. Renée and Charlie gave you a camera. remember?"

My birthday party. Yeah I remembered. The night I almost died and the night that resulted in my Edward leaving me. I took in a fast sharp breath as the remnants of an old pain resurfaced. Out of all my human memories, the days without Edward were the only ones I didn't find hard to remember. They were burned into my mind forever. I spun around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist burying my face in his chest. "Yes. I remember." my voice came out muffled by his shirt. "Fun night." I added sarcastically.

He didn't answer. He just kissed my head softly. I looked up and our eyes met.

"I know I've said this before but...I'm so sorry. For leaving you. For hurting you. I'm sorry." he apologized for the millionth time.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning of school went by like a breeze. Classes were boring but I need to listen so I don't fail because unlike the rest of my family, I have only been through high school once and I was a human at the time, so I barely remember a thing. But that's one of the good things about being a vampire. I catch on quick, and I can memorize things no problem.

I met up with Megan and Edward in the hallway on the way to lunch.

"You should sit with us at lunch," she said to Edward. She smiled at me when he reached out to hold my hand.

"Sure, I would love to. If your alright with it Bells." He grinned at me his crooked grin.

"Cute," Megan whispered to herself. It would have been to low for a human to hear, but I heard. I smiled.

I looked into his dazzling topaz eyes. "Yeah, of course I want you to."

"Oh," Megan said remembering something. "You should invite the rest of your family to sit with us too. You have a brother and a sister right?"

He nodded.

We made or way into the cafeteria where, Liz, Alex and Rosalie were already sitting at our table. I sat down next to Rose and Edward sat next to me facing the door. Megan sat with the rest of the humans on the other side of the table. After a few seconds Emmett and Alice came into the cafeteria. Edward motioned for them to come over and after a brief introduction they sat down. Alice sat next to Megan and Emmett sat next to Rose. He put his arm around her.

"Hey babe." he smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back.

Liz stared at them. "I take it you two had a good weekend. After the dance obviously."

Emmett rolled his eyes at the mention of the dance and Rose just nodded at Liz's observation.

"I still can't believe Sherry did that. I mean the whole school knew you guys were going to the dance together." Megan said putting her elbow table and rested her head on her hand.

"I can." Alex pipped in. "She's always been like that. She sees something she wants and decides she has to have it. And unfortunately for you dude, you're what she wants." he looked sympathetically at Emmett.

"She is such a slut too." Liz stated glaring at the pop tart in front of her. "She always has been. Since forever."

"It makes no sense though," Megan started. "Remember two years ago when her dad found out she had a boyfriend?"

"Oh my god, yes!" a small smile spread across Liz's face.

The three of them laughed for a minute. Rose stared at them curiously. "What happened?" she asked.

Megan smiled at her then answered. "Her dad is like, crazy overprotective of his 'innocent baby girl' and when he found out she had a boyfriend, he nearly had a cow. He took away her cell phone, her lap top and tv. She was grounded for three months and home schooled her for the rest of that school year."

"Your over exaggerating right?" Rosalie asked shocked.

Alex shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he even considered sending her to a convent."

"Wow," I said. "That is way overprotective."

Alice agreed, but Edward just shrugged.

Rose stared at the table for a few seconds thoughtfully. Edward glanced at her, reading her thoughts. "Has he changed?" she asked.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Her dad? Would he still freak out if her knew she was making out with random guys at dances, or does he know she's on her way to a career in prostitution."

Liz laughed at Rose's comment then answered. "No he hasn't changed. But he is like the only person in town who doesn't know she goes through three guys a month. He's out of town a lot for his new job, so he isn't really plugged into her social life and her mom doesn't care so she hides it easily."

Rose nodded understanding. Then turned her gaze away from us. I really didn't care what she was looking at, so I glanced around the table. Someone was missing. "Where's Jasper?" I asked Rose.

She just shrugged not looking back at me.

"Uh," Alex got my attention. "We have math together. He wasn't feeling well then so I think he went home early."

Alice sighed.

Had it always been this bad for Jasper? I don't know why but I had pretty good control when it came to being around humans all day, but he was finding it really bad. I wondered if he had struggled this much in Forks High School and I just didn't notice or if hiding in the woods for five years with little -if any- human contact had weakened his self control.

Then out of nowhere Sherry walked by the table and waved at us. "Hi Bella, hope your headache didn't last that long." she said before sitting down with a group of guys at another table.

"Headache?" I looked at Rosalie confused.

"Never mind," she said a little annoyed.

Megan glanced at Rose then put her head on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired," she said before yawning.

"Cafeen?" Alex offered handing her the last bit of his soda. "How late were you up last night?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Some time after two I think. I had to finish my Chemistry assignment and I did not understand it at all."

Edward looked up at her. "You're in Chem? I thought that was a grade eleven course."

"It is." Liz answered for her. "But grade tens can get in it if there marks in Science are really good. Meg got like a ninety-seven average last year so she got in no problem."

"Yeah, but I'm wishing I didn't take it. Its so hard. I don't understand most of it." Megan whined siting up straight.

Alex looked her in the eyes. "You should've called me. I would have come over and helped you."

Megan shook her head. "You had hockey last night."

"Last night was Sunday hun. I have hockey on Saturday nights. I wasn't doing anything last night."

Megan glared at him. "Well I didn't know that."

He smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll help you with it today after school if you want."

"Kay." She smiled.

I looked up at the clock. There was only one minute left before we could leave the cafeteria and start getting ready for our afternoon classes. I picked up my lunch bag -which only contained a few snacks for me to pick at if needed- and swung it over my shoulder. Everyone began filing out of the large room and streaming down the hallways. I opened my locker and glanced at my schedule, even though I had it memorized. Class schedules were different here than they were in Forks. Instead of the same classes every day at the same time, we had five periods a day and seven classes that would go around in a cycle always in the same order. That afternoon I had Math then Art. I had math with Edward so that was pretty good, but I was alone in art and I have absolutely no artistic talent so that went by slowly.

After school, I cleaned out my locker -which took about thirty seconds- then decided to walk home, instead of getting a ride with Rosalie and Jasper. When I got to the house I didn't expect to see everyone except Renesmee sitting at the table waiting for me.

Renesmee's POV

I hadn't seen much of Nahuel since Friday night because I was confined to my room, so when mom and dad went to school on Monday morning I snuck down to the spare bedroom in the basement where he was staying to see him.

We spent the entire morning together just talking, watching tv in his room and cuddling a little bit. Grandpa Carlisle didn't mind me breaking my punishment as long as my mom didn't find out.

Around lunch time someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Nessie?" A familiar voice came in from the other side of the door. Jacob.

Nahuel and I were sitting on the bed, and when Jacob started to open the door slowly I moved away from Nahuel, to the other side of the bed. I sat up straight with my legs folded underneath me.

"Hi," he said as he came in standing just inside the door. "Carlisle said you'd be in here." He looked from me to Nahuel and back to me.

"Hey," I smiled at him. This was kind of awkward, having both my boyfriend in one room. Wow, I do have two boyfriends. Great, next thing you know I'll be having a great big polygamist wedding. Why choose one? I can have them all. Why not just throw in a few weird hats and a couple dozen babies and we can have ourselves a cult. My smile disappeared and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nahuel and Jacob asked in unison, both reaching out a hand to comfort me then drawing it back when they noticed the other doing the same thing.

I stopped myself from laughing. "Nothings wrong."

"Okay," Jacob started. "Well I came to see if you wanted to go for a walk," I opened my mouth to tell him I couldn't but he went on. "But then I remembered you were grounded. So I came to see if you just wanted to hang out. Maybe play a round of cards or something?"

I thought about how to answer his question for a minute. I loved playing cards with Jacob. We are both very competitive so our card games used to be a hilarious mix of smack talk and stupid bets that neither one of us could pay off. Of course mom and dad refused to let me learn how to play poker, so we usually played go fish or crazy eights or old maid, and bets would go something like, "I bet you five bucks you have a two". But Nahuel was here now so it would just be weird for him to watch us play a game. I guess he could play to but it wouldn't be the same.

"Or I could just leave you two alone if you were already doing something." he glanced at the stupid Disney channel show playing on the tv.

"No," I stopped him quickly before he opened the door. I got off the bed and walked over to him. "Stay. Cards sounds good."

He smiled

"Can Nahuel play too?" I asked hesitantly.

His smile disappeared and he looked at the boy across the room. "Sure," he said a little bit late.

"Okay, I think there's a deck upstairs in one of the kitchen drawers." I opened the door stepping so close to Jacob I could feel the warmth radiating off his body then let him exit through it first. "Coming Nay?" I asked turning back to Nahuel, using the nickname I had given to him only a few minutes earlier. His full name was kind of hard to say.

"Yep." he nodded getting off the bed and heading towards me. He put one hand on the small of my back and walked with me towards the stair case. Jacob saw this but said nothing as he lead the way to the kitchen.

Once we were upstairs I started searching for the cards. I found them easily and I started dealing up cards for the three of us on the dining room table. We played for about a half an hour, no one talked except for the occasional "it's your turn".

"You win." I said to Nahuel putting my two remaining cards on the table face up.

He nodded not really caring.

"Do we want to play again?" I looked from one guy to the other.

Nahuel shrugged but Jacob looked up at the clock. "No, I can't."

I raised my eyebrows questioning him.

"I have to check in with the pack. I kind of left short notice and didn't really leave someone in charge while I was gone, so if I don't check in on them regularly they might end up tearing each other apart." he explained standing up. I stood up to as he walked over to me.

I gave him a hug goodbye but when I tried to pull away his lips crashed into mine unexpectedly. It was great, kissing Jacob, but I couldn't help being aware of Nahuel's eyes on the back of my head. After a few seconds he stepped away from me and smiled. "See you later Ness,"

"Bye," I smiled back.

The second Jacob was out of the house I spun around to face Nahuel. He was standing with only a few inches separating us.

"Are–" I started to say but Nahuel put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a gentle kiss. His lips moved softly against mine for quite a while. When he let go I was gasping for air.

He smiled at me and put one hand on my cheek making me smile. "What was that for?" I giggled a little.

"Nothing." he looked stared at the floor for a second then looked me in the eyes, smoldering me with his stare. "Who's better?"

I took a step back and his hand fell to his side. "Excuse me?"

"Who's a better kisser?" he asked "Me? Or Jacob?"

I didn't know what to say.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

"This is all Bella's fault." Rosalie said folding her arms. She was rambling on about Sherry again.

I felt my jaw drop. "Excuse me?"

"Rosalie, You're more to blame than anyone. You're the one who wanted to go to that dance in the first place. If you had all just stayed home none of this would be happening." Alice defended me.

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean." she said cooly. "Everything is Bella's fault. Everything has happened to us since you came into our lives. James, Victoria, the Volturi, Edward's suicide attempt."

My chest hurt as she reminded me of Edward's near death experience.

"That last ones as much your fault as hers." Jasper was defending me now too.

"All I did was tell him what happened. She's the imbecile who jumped off a cliff." Rose retorted. "You put us in danger countless times as a human, I don't know why I expected that to change once you were a vampire." The look she was shooting me was like ice.

She might as well have stabbed me. I looked around the room glancing at each member of my family. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward and even Rosalie. _I _had put them all in danger just like Rose pointed out. My world would be so lonely if I didn't have them, and I would be so depressed if any one of them had been destroyed because of me. Everything Rosalie was saying was true. They were better off without me.

Emmett shot me a sympathetic look and Alice put her small hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to her Bella. We all love you." she whispered so only I could hear her.

Edward growled a warning and she released me from her stare.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Rosalie, that is the most stupid thing I've ever heard you say." she paused for a second, an evil grin spreading across her lips. "And I've heard you say some pretty stupid things." Rosalie clenched her jaw. "You are saying this is Bella's fault, because she's bad luck? I don't believe in luck."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but Carlisle stopped her.

"No." he stood up and walked half way around the table so he was directly behind my chair. "None of this is Bella's fault. None of this is your fault, Emmett's fault, or even Sherry's fault. It is too easy to point the blame, but that's not what is important. We could stand here blaming people all night but that is not going to do anything but turn us against each other. We need to talk about how we can keep Sherry from discovering the truth.

"Here's how we stop her from discovering the truth." Rosalie said harshly. "She can't discover anything if she's dead."

Carlisle looked at Rosalie sternly for a second but then just decided to ignore her. He looked at Edward. "When you went to her house yesterday to read her mind what did you find out?"

Edward paused for a second looking at Rosalie then me. "She doesn't _know_ anything for sure. But I know what Jasper meant when he said she was determined." he shook his head. "She's not going to let this go."

Rosalie looked at Carlisle with an I-told-you-so look in her eye, but again he ignored her. "Here's what we're going to do." He said in a very commanding tone. Carlisle began listing a couple rules but I zoned out. The next couple seconds kind of just went by in a blur. Edward touched my shoulder bringing me back to reality. "Anyone have any other suggestions?"

Rosalie opened her mouth but Alice stopped her before she started. "He meant anyone besides you Rose."

"Carlisle, some people have been wondering when you have time to sleep." Edward said. His statement made sense. The story was that Carlisle was home schooling Renesmee during the day and working at the local hospital at night. It was understandable why people would wonder how he did it.

Carlisle nodded, understanding as well. "Alright. We will have to change a few things then. Either Renesmee will have to start attending public school, or I will have to stop working."

I knew Carlisle would be upset if he had to stop working. It's what he loved. So I decided it was time for Nessie to get some social interaction. "Nessie can pass for a tenth grade student," I looked at Edward for approval. He nodded.

"Alright. So Renesmee will be going to school with the rest of you tomorrow. Carlisle, you will need to call and register her when you get home." Esme pointed out.

He nodded. "Alright I think that should be enough. I want everyone at their houses starting now please." he said. It sounded more like a suggestion than a command but I knew everyone was still going to listen to him.

We all stood up except Rosalie. "I still think-" she started.

"We all know what you think." Alice cut her off harshly.

Rose glared at Alice for a minute and Alice just glared right back.

"The decision hasn't changed Rosalie. You will _not_ hurt this girl." Carlisle said slowly, exhaustion playing on his features.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up quickly. "Fine!" she shouted. "If you won't let me physically hurt her then I reserve the rite to make her life a living hell."

Carlisle turned to Edward who just shook his head in response to an unanswered question. Carlisle nodded and didn't respond to Rose's statement. He said goodbye to us and kissed his mate before exiting the house. Alice and Emmett did the same.

Edward stood in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later tonight." he promised before following the others.

Rosalie went upstairs as soon as everyone was gone and Jasper did the same, leaving just Esme and I alone in the dining room.

I stared at the table for a few seconds. What Rosalie said still hung heavy in my mind despite what Alice had told me. The fates had pretty much made it clear they wanted me dead. But I thought as an immortal my luck would have changed. After all nothing completely life threatening had happened now for a long time. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was meant to die a long time ago and now I was bringing the rest of my family down with me. That couldn't be right. We couldn't die. But the Volturi could destroy us. And more importantly they would destroy us if a human discovered the secret of our world. Rose was right this was my mess.

I glanced up at Esme. She was staring at me with concern in her eyes. When our eyes met she walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Bella dear," she spoke against my hair "don't let what Rosalie said get to you. None of this is anyone's fault. Sometimes things just happen." she didn't release me from her embrace as she continued. "I hope you know I love you like my own daughter. We all love you. And even though she doesn't do a very good job of showing it, Rosalie does too. She's just scared, that's why she's looking for someone to blame."

I smiled as she let go and took a step back. Her motherly love reminded me of my real mother. The last time I saw Renée was my wedding five years ago. I had talked on the phone with her a few times but I had tried to make as clean as break away from her as possible knowing she couldn't be a part of my life now. Clean break. I sighed. That's the phrase Edward had used when he swore I would never see him again. I shook the thoughts from my head. We were together now and that would never change. He would never leave me again.

I looked Esme in the eyes coming out of my thoughts. "Thank-you Esme. I love you too." She returned my smile and I walked upstairs to the bedroom. Rosalie was sitting there on her bed flipping through the phone book. I wondered but didn't bother to ask.

I sat down on my bed. A hundred things floating through my head like water down a waterfall. All coming into my mind to fast for me to fixate on one. I leaned back onto my pillow searching for some comfort and was met by something hard stabbing into my back. I sat up quickly and looked behind me hoping I hadn't accidently broken whatever it was I lied back on. It was my cell phone. I picked it up just as it started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. It read "Cullen" and the number I knew to be Edwards house number. I answered it excitedly, thankful to have Edward's voice to distract me for a while.

"Hi," I said sweetly.

"_Well hi to you to._" It wasn't Edward it was Alice.

"Oh it's you." I said, showing a little to much disappointment in my voice.

"_Well then. That is a great way to great your best friend._" I could just see the look on her face as she spoke.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I just thought you were-"

"_Edward_." she finished my sentence. "_I know_." she sounded like she was close to tears even though I knew she couldn't cry.

"I really am sorry. What did you want to talk about." I tried to sooth her.

"_Well actually_," she bounced right back, _"Well I was going to call Jazz, but he has his stupid cell turned off and your house line was busy so I called to ask you to tell my idiot of a wonderful husband to turn his phone on and call me. I'm lonely_."

"Well I thought you actually wanted to talk to your best friend." I said mimicking her tone from earlier.

"Yeah okay," she didn't seem to buy it, "So will you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by a muffled click on her end. I thought she had hung up on me but a voice on the other end of the line crushed that theory.

"_Alice can you get off the phone I want to call-_"

"Hi Edward," I greeted him enthusiastically.

"_Bella_," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled too. "What's up."

"_I-_" he started.

Alice cleared her throat. "_Excuse me, Edward_." she spit out his name. "_I was talking to Bella first._"

"_Yes and I'm talking to her now_."

"_Best friend comes before boy friend_." Alice recited childishly.

"_True love trumps all_." Edward chanted just as childishly.

"How about you both tie," I offered.

"_What?_" Edward asked shocked.

"_Who would you be more sad over if they we both died?_" Alice asked.

I frowned at the thought of either of them being gone forever. I would be sad about Alice but I wouldn't be able to live without Edward. "I'm not answering that question Alice. But Edward does beat you. Sorry." I added.

"_That's okay I guess. Jazz beats you. Speaking of Jasper. Tell him to turn on his phone!_" she yelled the last part and I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

I laughed at her. Edward laughed too.

"Jasper!" Rosalie called towards the door, having heard what Alice had just said. After a second Jasper appeared in the door way and looked at Rose questioningly.

"Alice wants you to turn on your cell phone. She's trying to call you." I explained.

"_Thank-you._" Alice chirped happily over the phone.

Jasper pulled his phone from his back pocket and flipped it open. "Oh." he said a little surprised. "I didn't realize it shut itself off." he pressed the power button and walked down the hall leaving our bedroom door open.

"Okay, talk to you later Bella." Alice said. In her impatience to get the words out she jumbled a few together before hanging up excitedly.

There was a silent pause. "Hello?" I asked after a few seconds, checking to make sure Edward was still there.

"_I'm still here._" he said, his voice tensed and strained.

I look at Rosalie who still has her nose in the phone book. "What's wrong," I asked in a whisper, trying not to draw her attention. She glances at me then turns back to the thin pages lined with numbers and addresses.

"_Nothing_," he answered too quick and very unconvincingly. "_Just hearing Rosalie's voice reminded me of why I wanted to call in the first place_."

Rosalie looked up at me hearing her name.

"Oh?" I edged him on. Her half stare half glare was making me feel a little self conscious so I looked away and started picking at the comforter covering my bed.

"_Are you okay?_" he asked.

I looked at Rose who was still staring at me and then back to the blanket. "Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"_Can I speak to Rosalie please. I didn't have a chance to tell her what I wanted to earlier before I left. So I would like to do it now. If you don't mind_."

"Edward..." I said hesitantly trying to convey to him through my tone that I did not want him talking to her.

Either he wasn't getting the message or he chose to ignore it. "Bella." he said in the same tone he used with Nessie when she didn't want to do something she was told.

"Edward." I said in the same tone.

My eyes moved back up searching for Rosalie. She was no longer on her bed, no she was standing about three feet from me her arm outstretched for my phone.

I sighed reluctantly. "Here," I said into the receiver before handing the phone to Rosalie. The second it was in her hand she pressed the end button, hanging up on him. "Rose!" I said reaching my hand forward to take back the phone but she moved out of my reach.

"Edward can yell at me later," she said looking at the phone book one more time before tossing it over her shoulder. She began punching numbers into my keypad. "I've got a phone call to make first."

**Wow I suck :( it has been 10 days since I updated and I feel really sad about that actually, BUT I am going to try really hard to have the next chapter up by this weekend or even tomorrow maybe. I already have it mostly written I just have to find the time to type it up. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, really appreciate it :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Rosalie's POV

I punched the number I had recently found in the phone book into Bella's cell while she starred at me open mouth. I rolled my eyes at her while the phone rang. "Oh close your mouth Bella, I'll call Edward back later."

She shut her mouth and sat up straight. "Who are you calling?" she asked timidly. Like it wasn't obvious.

The phone was still ringing so I answered her question. "Do you remember what Megan said about Sherry's dad being so overprotective?" she nodded so I went on. "He just got back from out of town today so I'm just making a call to give him a little subtle update on his daughter's life." I smiled at the thought of my own genius plan.

"_Hello?_" A mans voice rang out over the phone. Sherry's dad I guessed. I put it on speaker so Bella could hear what he was saying.

"Hello," I said making my voice sound desperate with just a hint of fear. "Is Sherry there? I really _need_ to talk to her."

"_No she's not home right now actually_," I already knew she wasn't. After lunch I did some digging and found out that Sherry had dance practice on Monday nights.

"Oh well, um..." I paused for a second pretending to think. "Could you tell her to call Rosalie when she gets home. I have the results of her pregnancy test and I think she needs to see them _ASAP_."

Bella covered her mouth with both hands. I couldn't tell if she was about to laugh or just shocked. A wide smile spread across my face.

"_What?!_" The man growled into the phone.

"Um...who am I talking to." I asked sounding timid.

"_This is Mr. David Ryan. Sherry's father_." His voice was low as he tried to hide his anger.

"Oh. Em. Gee! Your Sherry's dad I totally thought you were out of town." I said trying to sound like the stupid blonde Barbie I definitely was not. "She's going to kill me! I have to go." I clicked the phone shut laughing.

"Rose." Bella gasped. I held her phone out to her, but then took it back remembering. "Right, I almost forgot." I dialed Edward's house number, and Edward picked up immediately. "Hey Edward. What did you want to say before we were so rudely interrupted?"

* * * * *

The next day in school I felt surprisingly good. Despite Edward's extremely long lecture on who knows what -I found it unusually simple to drown him out with my own thoughts- I was in a great mood. I couldn't wait to see Sherry. I could just imagine the possible outcome of last nights "mistake" information slip up.

"You!" speak of the devil. I turned around and was met by a dark haired five foot six ball of rage.

I give her a once over before smiling and saying "Can I help you?"

Sherry's lips were pressed in a hard line. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were balled up in fists. "You have NO idea what your in for." is all she said before marching past me to her first class.

I looked around. All eyes were on me. Emmett and Edward were standing a little way down the hall. Emmett was staring wide eyed and confused. Edward was glaring at me but I just smiled innocently and walked away.

Bella's POV

Edward and Carlisle had made sure that one of us were in everyone of Nessie's classes so she was never alone. She had hardly ever been around any humans ever and we weren't sure how she would react, but she seemed to be doing fine. Better than fine. At lunch we brought her to our table and she was smiling brightly. She was really enjoying learning even though most of the classes were still far below her level of education. Megan immediately welcomed her to the school, similar to the way she had welcomed us, and Renesmee enjoyed the light conversation of the table that was mostly provided by the three humans among us.

After lunch I had french, then gym.

"Catch!" Emmett called throwing a basket ball at my head. I ducked just in time. The ball zoomed over my head, creating a breeze that blew my hair all over the place. It smacked into the brick wall all the way on the other side of the gym, nearly hitting two students on the way, and caused a loud noise like thunder to echo through the room. Then bounced back to me without touching the floor. I caught it.

Everyone in the gym turned to us in amazement.

Coach Rowl was in his office and surprisingly didn't seem to notice the disruption. After taking attendance he had slipped into his office and I had a feeling he was asleep. And a very sound sleeper by the looks of it. No one said anything and the gym was dead quiet. I didn't move, afraid to breath, but luckily in a few seconds the class went back to their previous activities and just ignored us.

"Idiot." I hissed walking up to Emmett and slamming the ball into his gut. I was surprised it hadn't popped with the amount of force it had hit the wall with.

He laughed. "You were supposed to catch it." he explained as he dribbled the ball a little then threw it in the net above my head. I caught it and tossed it back to him gently.

"Well next time you want me to catch something don't throw it so hard." I said pulling my hair into a pony tail and tying it in place with an elastic I had around my wrist. Emmett threw the ball towards the hoop but purposely missed. It bounced off the rim and fell back into his hands. I looked around the gym to see if anyone was still staring. Only one person was, and it was Sherry.

The ball fell into my hands and I walked over to Emmett. "Look who's watching." I pointed inconspicuously towards where Sherry was standing frozen in place, a badminton racket in her hand.

He looked over his shoulder and cussed. "Do you think she noticed the whole ball throwing thing."

"Emmett," I said as nicely as possible, "the whole gym noticed the 'ball throwing thing' and I think the whole school heard it."

He looked back over his shoulder. "I didn't even know she was in this class."

"Well she is," I glanced back at her. "And now she's coming this way," I passed him the ball a little too aggressively.

Sherry made her way over to where we stood just waiting for her. There was pretty much no one on our side of the gym, we had a fairly small class and everyone tended to avoid us. As they should. When she finally reached us she brushed her hand along Emmett's arm muscles.

"You've got a nice throwing arm there. Evidently you're a lot stronger than you look." She said, clearly flirting and overdoing it at that. "And you look very strong." She stepped in between us her back to me and stared a little too long at his body.

Emmett shrugged. Then he tossed the ball over her head to me. She ducked not trusting him not to hit her. I smiled a little and tossed the ball back to him. She moved out from between us uneasy.

"So are you like a circus run away?" she asked Emmett. "Is there some lonely group of clowns and acrobats somewhere, missing their strong man?"

He didn't answer, he just threw her a 'that is insane' look.

"Okay, so you workout a lot?" she asked refusing to be shut down.

"You could say that." he said as we continued to toss the ball back and forth.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? Maybe we could hang out. Or something." she tilted her head and bit her lip suggestively.

"I thought you weren't aloud to hang out with guys." I said joining the conversation.

She threw me a glare, but then took a step back, afraid, when I returned it.

Someone called out to her from across the room. She turned around and looked at the guy who had just called her name then at the clock mounted on the wall. She looked back at Emmett. "I'll talk to you later." she said before making a bay watch run back to the other side of the gym.

Emmett looked at me. "Don't you hate it when they don't get the hint."

I smiled. "Maybe you should be more scary." I suggested.

"Grr," he bared his teeth and growled half heartedly.

I laughed.

**Review Please**


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob's POV

Tuesday I was a nervous reck. I can't quite explain why, but since Bella told me Nessie was going to be going to school as a tenth grader, every protective instinct in my body was telling me not to let it happen. I knew how mean and cruel kids were and Ness was just so innocent and passive. Ever bad thing that could happen to her was going through my mind. Of course the list of bad things wasn't that long, and most of them included some prissy senior student wearing all pink making fun of Nessie's outfit, but still... Finally Seth pointed out that she would be surrounded by a group of protective guardian vampires every second of the day and I calmed down a little bit realizing the consequences that prissy teenager would face if she did do anything to my Nessie.

Around the time I figured she would be home from school I headed to the Cullen's house phasing into my human form and throwing on my shorts just before coming out of the trees and into their backyard. And guess who was waiting for me on the back porch. The little black haired, half breed himself. He glared at me as I came out of the forest, obviously surprised to see me. He jumped out of the porch swing he was lounging on as soon as he saw that I was planing on coming inside blocking my path to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he took a defensive stance in front of the door.

He bared his white teeth and I raised my eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" he asked taking in my relaxed posture.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked frowning at him. He was either stalling or actually an idiot. "Are you as retarded as you look?"

He growled at me. His attempts at being scary were nothing but embarrassing. He filled me with about as much fear as blade of grass.

"Is Renesmee home yet?" I asked rolling my eyes trying to fake right then go around his left side but he didn't buy it.

"She's been home for a while now. But you can't see her." he said almost taunting.

I stared at him for a minute. I was about half a foot taller than him so I towered over him, but he still had the nerve to glare at me. "And why's that?" I asked finally.

"You had your chance and you lost it." he said matter-of-fact-ly . "So stay out of my way"

My hands clenched into fist. An involuntary reaction the rage starting to flood my system. This kid really was an idiot. He didn't seem to realize how easily I could rip him apart. "Or what?" I asked, daring him to do something he would defiantly regret later.

"Or this," he answered raising his fists in front of his face.

I threw my head back and laughed dramatically. I started to step around him into the house but he jumped in front of me, hands still raised. "You think I am kidding?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Because I am dead serious."

My smile disappeared and I tensed. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way. Or your going to be _seriously dead_."

He growled again before swinging his right hand towards my face. I wasn't expecting this so I didn't have time to doge. His fist smashed into my jaw. He was a lot stronger than he looked. Pain surged through my face, and my body began shaking violently. I threw my fist at him and hit him right on the nose. The force of my punch sent him flying into the door of the house making a dent in the white, painted wood. He straightened himself and ran at me. I crouched ready to phase but there was no need. Someone jumped out of the house and grabbed Nahuel by the back of his shirt tossing him lightly to the ground.

I looked more closely at the leech interrupting my fight. It was the small, bubbly, psychic one, Alice. Only she didn't seem very bubbly at that moment. She was glaring at the body on the ground. "Go inside, Nahuel." she ordered.

He listened after sending me one more glare, then the psychic turned on my. "You can't go around punching people Jacob Black!" she was frowning fiercely.

My mouth fell open. I could not believe she was blaming me for this. Well actually I could. She was standing up for her own kind. It was me against the world. "He punched me first." I defended myself, sounding a little bit more like a five year old then I intended to.

She put her hands on her hips. "I don't care who punched who when. All I saw was you throwing Nahuel into the door. Which by the way you are going to fix that." She glanced behind her at the damage to the door.

I ignored the comment about the door and fixated on what she said first. "What? I thought you couldn't see us in your visions."

She rolled her eyes and smiled just the tiniest bit. "I didn't see you in a vision Jake. I saw you through this great invention called a window. They've been around for a really long time. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." she said lightly in a friendly teasing tone. That was the difference between her and the rest of her coven. Besides Bella she was the only vampire who _really_ accepted us werewolves. Her and Seth had even become pretty good friends. But then she continued talking in a more serious tone. "Oh and news flash, Jake. Killing the competition is not the way to get Nessie back."

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Whatever." I said before turning and trying to enter the house. Out of no where she flicked me in the ear. "Hey!" I complained. I swung my arm around to hit her where her shoulder would have been, but when I turned she was about six feet away from me frowning angrily.

"What was that for?" I asked cupping my ear in my hand.

She pointed a finger at me. "You obviously don't love her very much."

I stared at her open mouthed "Of course I love her. Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Because you aren't doing a very good job of getting her back."

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm trying my best."

"No you're not." she accused.

"You know what? I don't care what you think." I turned to go inside but she jumped clear over my head and blocked the way, then reached up, and before I put two and two together flicked me in the nose.

I put one hand over my stinging nose. "Stop that." I said sternly.

"Stop being such an idiot." She countered. "Listen to me, I'm on your side. I can help you."

Suddenly the psychics mate appeared next to her, opening and closing the door so fast it didn't seem to move, almost like he had just walked through it.

"What's going on, Alice?" he asked staring directly at me and taking a protective stance over his mate.

"Nothing," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Jake and I were just-"

She was cut off by the sound of rustling leaves behind me.

Alice's POV

I peered over Jacob's shoulder to see a dark haired girl sprinting as quickly as she could across our yard towards the neighbors house. "Oh no. That's Sherry." I whispered to Jazz. How much had she seen? My _very_ inhuman jump over Jacob's head? Me throwing Nahuel to the ground? And Jacob and Nahuel's fight would have looked very supernatural. Either way she had evidence to support her suspicions. We had to stop her.

I knew she had already a least seen how fast I was, so I ran full speed to intercept her before she got out of the back yard. Jasper followed me.

"Ah!" She screamed as she ran into Jasper's chest unable to stop in time. She bounced off him and fell to the ground with a thud. "What are you?" she gasped, backing away still on the ground. She was out of breath and scrambling for air.

I raised my hands up in front of me palms facing forward and put on my most defenseless face."It's okay," I said slowly. "Just come inside, and we will explain everything. Alright?" I wasn't quite sure how I was going to explain yet. The truth was obviously out of the question.

She shook her head. I tried to see into the future but it was blank. I turned to Jacob to give him a quick glare and realized he was walking towards us at a fairly slow pace. Sherry followed my gaze to the over sized, shirtless, man walking towards her, and gasped in fear.

He noticed her fear and smiled kindly, trying to relax her. I could feel Jazz using his gift to encircle all of us in a bubble of calm. I looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"Hey. What's your name?" Jacob asked reaching a hand down towards Sherry to help her off the ground.

"Sherry," she answered quietly, hesitantly taking the hand he offered her.

"Well, Sherry, what's wrong?" he asked looking into her frightened eyes.

"You and-and him," she turned to Jazz. "He walked through that door." she pointed to the door she was talking about. "And she..." she looked at me. "You jumped and you just appeared in front of me." She stuttered. "It's not possible." She said mostly to herself.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't pay any attention to them. They're practically circus freaks. Just come with me inside."

She starred at him hesitantly, unsure. He put his arm around her shoulders and started leading her towards the house. When her back was to us he turned around and mouthed the words "You can thank me later." to me.

They made it about half way across the yard before a giant bear sized wolf jumped out of the trees and froze when it saw Sherry. Sherry turned her head at just the wrong moment and saw the giant dog. She screamed loudly and took off towards the front of the house. Towards the road.

"Seth!"Jacob hissed picking up a rock and throwing it at the wolf.

I followed after Sherry, trying to keep a human running speed once I was out in the open. She turned the corner around the house, out of my sight. A split second later the screech of tire squeals and a blood curdling filled my ears.

"Oh no," I said to myself, turning the same corner and taking in the scene.

**Okay, I would like to have at least 2 reviews on this Chapter before I post the next one, which I don't think is too much to ask seeing it will take about thirty seconds of your time to type either **

**A: "I like this story" **

**B: "I hate this story" **

**or C: whatever other feelings you want to share with me about it.**

**I want to know what you think So PLEASE Review (And thanks again to everyone who has already reviewed.) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so its about time i updated. Not much happening in this chapter. Still, hope you like it. **

Alice's POV

I tried to follow the ambulance all the way to the hospital, but I ended up falling behind it when I got stopped at a red light and it didn't.

Once I was at the hospital I got out of my car and rushed into the lobby. I was alone. I didn't dare ask Jasper to accompany me to the hospital -for obvious reasons- and there wasn't time to look for someone else.

The second I was inside the unfamiliar building, the smell of blood hit me like a brick wall, but I continued on. I half ran across the lobby to the front desk. "I'm looking for Dr. Cullen." I said to the nurse behind the desk.

"Dr. Cullen?" she verified, setting a stack of papers aside.

I nodded.

She thought for a second, taking her time. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. I stared at her. I must have looked a bit more intimidating than I intended to because she shivered under my stare then turned to the nurse next to her for help. "Hold on just a sec." her voice trembled as she reached for the phone to page him over the P.A. Then I saw it.

_Carlisle stood talking to a nurse, directing her on the condition of some random patient. Alice walked in pushing open both doors as she did, stepping under the sign saying 'Emergency Room'._

I snapped out of my vision coming back to reality with the usual slight shudder. Knowing where Carlisle was now I reached my hand out to the nurse stopping her before she spoke into the receiver. "Never mind." I tried to smile sweetly to calm her heart rate a little before rushing down the hall I knew to led to the ER.

I pushed open the double doors and saw Carlisle talking to the nurse just like I had seen in my vision. He turned, hearing my entrance, said something to the nurse before walking over to meet me. It was evident in the look he was giving me that he already knew Sherry was here.

"Alice," he whispered once he reached me. "What happened. She was hit by a car? Outside _our_ house?"

I took in a breath to answer his questions but my throat was filled the sweet scent of blood. I looked past Carlisle to see a teenage boy entering the emergency room. He holding a blood stained rag over a deep gash in his arm. I instinctively put one hand over my mouth and turned off my lungs.

Carlisle followed my gaze to the bleeding boy then looked back at me understanding my reaction. "Go." he said, motioning towards the door. "Wait for me in the hall."

I nodded then rushed out of the room, eager to fill my lungs with clean air. As soon as I was through the doors I took in multiple deep breaths, trying to clear my mind. Unfortunately for me I was still inside a hospital and there were still humans all around me. I held my breath again. My mind flitted all over the place. Fear was coursing through my system. Originally I had been afraid for my family if the Volutri found out about my slip up, but then I realized something. If being hit by a car didn't completely erase Sherry's memory I wouldn't live long enough to worry about Aro, Caius and Marcus. Rosalie would rip me apart herself.

As soon as Carlisle had made sure the young boy was taken care of he met me in the hall. "Are you alright?" he laid his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, which were probably dark with thirst.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"Okay," he looked up and down the hallway making sure no one was around. "So please explain to me what happened."

It all just gushed out in a slur. "She saw too much. I should have been more careful. I should have known she was there." I put my head in my hands, guilt overriding my system. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I wasn't watching. I stopped watching. I gave up and now we're all going to have to pay for my stupid mistake. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Alice." he stopped me mid rant. "Look at me." I did. He looked sad. "This isn't your fault, okay. Nothing is going to happen, but I need you to tell me. What exactly did Sherry see?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "She saw Jake and Nahuel fighting, and then me split it up, which would have looked far from natural. Then I jumped clear over Jake's head, and I think she saw me running full speed. Then she saw Seth in wolf form, freaked out, ran into the middle of the street and got hit by the car."

He turned his eyes to the floor, taking it all in. "Who was driving the car?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't one of us if that's what your thinking."

He brought his hand up to his chin thoughtfully. "Well I think that you and I should be there when she wakes up." I nodded in agreement. He continued. "I'm not her doctor but I know what room she's in. Follow me."

He lead me down a few hallways to a windowless room. There was a tv mounted on the wall and a chair next to a standard hospital bed. On the bed Sherry was lying unconscious her left arm in a cast. There was also a bandage on her head. I silently prayed to God the knock to her skull had given her amnesia.

Carlisle reached down at the end of the bed and picked up the chart, scanning it quickly before turning to me. "She's stable at the moment. Lucky for her."

"Dr. Cullen?" A thin woman in her late twenties early thirties stood in the door way with her hand on her hips. She was smiling slightly. "Are you trying to steal my patient?" The woman had straight blond shoulder length hair and was wearing a long white lab coat over deep blue cotton V-neck that accented her eyes nicely.

"Not at all Dr. Slade." He returned her smile. "My daughter, Alice, is close friends with this girl and I just wanted to let her she was okay." He motioned to me then put his hand on my shoulder.

The doctor nodded then looked down to Sherry. "You can stay if you want. Her parents have been called and should be here soon. She should be regaining consciousness shortly."

I knew her statement to be true. I could see her opening her eyes in five, four, three, two...

Sherry's eyes fluttered open then landed on me.

"No! Please! Leave me alone. Don't hurt me!" Sherry squealed, limbs thrashing all over the place.

Carlisle and Dr. Slade rushed to her side.

"Shh, shh, shh. No one's going to hurt you." Dr. Slade cooed.

She screamed loudly and clawed at Carlisle with her good hand. "Stay away! You're one of them."

He took a step back, out of her reach.

"One of who, hun?" Dr. Slade asked, her voice calming and smooth.

"One of them. They all are. Her too." she pointed at me. "They aren't alive, they are ghosts." Sherry's face went pale as she spoke her theory out loud.

She was wrong, of course. But she was close. So close it scared me.

The doctor was clearly taken back for a second, but she quickly composed herself. She looked at Carlisle while she spoke to Sherry. "Sweety, there are no such things as ghosts. Look, Dr. Cullen is very much alive." She reached out for Carlisle's wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked letting her take his hand.

"I'm showing Sherry your pulse." She pressed her thumb to the inside of his wrist.

My eyes widened in fear. I desperately tried to anticipate Dr. Slade's reaction to Carlisle's lack of a heart beat. But Carlisle seemed to say calm.

"Gosh you're cold." She said under her breath still searching for his pulse.

"Poor circulation." he said automatically. "I'm warning you, my pulse is almost impossible to find," Carlisle easily slipped his hand out of her grasp. He pulled his sleeve back down over his wrist and turned to Sherry. "But Sherry, I assure you, I am not a ghost." He smiled kindly down at her.

"No!" she screamed, refusing to believe him. "You're dead. You're skin is cold. You have no pulse. She just proved that."

"Honey," Dr. Slade smoothed Sherry's hair with one hand. "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes there is! Just look! You have to believe me." she whined.

"You hit your head pretty hard in the accident. You're not thinking straight." She said softly.

Sherry looked around the room. "Accident? Where am I? What happened?" He breathing quickened.

"You're in the hospital. You ran out into the street without looking and got hit by a car. Lucky for you, you only have a broken arm and a minor concussion. You need to calm down though okay. You are going to end up hurting yourself more." Dr. Slade looked up at Carlisle. "I think you should go." she said as nicely as she could.

He complied. I followed him out of the room and into his office. He sat down behind his desk and looked up at me. "What do you see."

I shrugged. Honestly I didn't see anything. Important. Little glimpses of who's wearing what tomorrow or pieces of my school classes. I let out a sigh and tried to focus on Sherry. Then I saw it.

"_Mom, dad, please. You have to believe me. I'm not crazy." Sherry pleaded. She was sitting up in the hospital bed._

_A fake red haired woman -Sherry's mom- sat in the chair next to the bed. When Sherry spoke she looked up from her freshly manicured finger nails to Dr. Slade who was standing in the corner. "I thought you said there was no brain damage?"_

_The blond doctor opened her mouth to speak but Sherry spoke first. "There is nothing wrong with my head." She screamed._

"_Hush Sherry." Mr. Ryan said harshly. "Can she be fixed?"_

_Dr. Slade looked down at Sherry sympathetically and..._

"Alice?" Carlisle asked pulling me from my vision.

I turned to him, smiling in relief. "Anything?" he asked.

"No one believes her." I said. "She won't be bothering us anymore."


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last Chapter, I have a short epilogue written and it WILL be up soon. I promise. **

Renesmee's POV

_Stop right Now Thank you very much_

_I need somebody with a human touch_

_Hey you always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

"No, no, no, no, no," Dad walked up to the stereo system and shut it off. "I think I made it clear that there is absolutely never a reason to listen to that garbage."

Mom, who was sitting on the couch beside me, started giggling.

That was exactly the reaction I had expected when I turned on the song. "But dad, the spice girls are _sooo_ cool , and 'Wanna Be' is a classic." I smiled knowing that would get him going.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing the _Spice Girls _sang was ever classical."

"I never said they were _classical_ I said they were _classic_. And 'Stop' is Nahuel's favorite song. He's the one who turned it on." I said matter-of-fact ly.

Dad raised his eyebrows and looked at Nahuel accusingly.

Nahuel raised his hands in his in surrender. "That's not true sir. I didn't turn it on. I hadn't even heard of that group before just then."

Me and mom burst out laughed at his expression. Dad smiled a little too.

Uncle Jasper came inside slowly a serious look on his face.

Mom noticed him the second he was inside. "Where's Alice?" she asked.

"The hospital." he answered briefly.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because she threw someone in front of a car." Jacob said coming in behind Uncle Jazz, looking just as serious as he had.

"She did not throw someone in front of a car mutt!" Jasper said acidly.

Jake shrugged and started to cross the room towards me. I felt Nahuel's hand on my lower back as he took a defensive stance by my side.

Jacob stopped halfway across the room and narrowed his eyes at Nahuel in angry disbelief. "I'm not going to hurt her you moron."

Nahuel hissed and Jacob growled in return.

"Hey!" Mom spoke up. "If you two start fighting, I'll rip you both apart." Jacob and Nahuel straightened up and stopped baring there teeth at each other. "Good, now Renesmee, this has to stop. You are going to end this now. Do you realize what you are doing to these grown men? They are fighting over you like children over a toy."-dad frowned at that comparison-"I want you to end this now."

Her words hurt, and I could feel the sting in my eyes as tears threatened to show themselves. But she was right, and I knew exactly what she meant for me to do. Choose one or the other. It wasn't that hard. I already had thought about it but I was waiting for the right moment to make my feelings known. So seeing as my mother had so subtly put me on the spot, I guess this was the right moment. I took a long look at Jacob then turned to Nahuel.

"Nahuel," I started "I think that...I mean...I" I looked around the room. Everyone was watching me. I tried to focus on Nahuel and not the other four pairs of eyes staring at me. "I like you a lot. But I've realized that...I don't love you, and I never can. I think we would be better of as friends instead of something more."

I waited for his reaction. He thought for a second. "Renesmee, I_ love_ you. I can't be just your friend. I'm sorry but." he paused. "If you don't feel the same, I have no reason to stay." He waited so i shook my head. He nodded understanding and turned away from me. Heading down the basement stairs.

I took a deep breath and turned to face Jacob. I was surprised when I found him only inches away from me. His warm breath blew a few stray strands of hair out of my face. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my ear to his chest. His arms extended around me pulling me closer to him. I could hear his faster than average heartbeat and steady breathing. I started sobbing against his chest, tears steaming down my cheeks. I no longer cared who was watching us. I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry," I murmured against his chest. "I should have told you sooner but I've always loved you. I was just to juvenile to realize how much I really needed you until I pushed you away, and after you were gone I was too stubborn to admit I was wrong. Please forgive me. I hope you still want me." my voice was muffled and so quiet only he could hear.

Jake kissed the top of my head softly. "Of course I still want you. I'll always want you, Ness. I'll never stop loving you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'll love you forever."

His statement caused a whole new round of tears. These were happy tears though. I'm not sure how long I stayed there in his arms crying silently. Tears pouring from my eyes.

"What did I miss?" I heard aunt Alice's voice whisper to someone across the room.

I didn't hear the response she was given but she squealed excitedly. "Seriously!? I'm planning the we-" I looked up just in time to see mom clasp a hand over aunt Alice's mouth.

"He hasn't asked yet!" mom hissed quietly.

Apparently they didn't think I could hear them but I did. I looked up at Jacob. "What haven't you asked." I assumed he was who they were talking about.

Jake rolled his eyes and looked over to my parents. "Thanks guys." he said sarcastically.

My dad, who had his arms crossed over his chest, just shrugged and starred at me expectantly.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

Jake smiled at me a little. "I know, this has to be the weirdest time to ask a question like this but," he took a step away from me and held one of my hands in both of his. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I never want to be away from you again. Will you marry me."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I had not been expecting that at all. I wasn't sure what to say but then I remembered he was holding my hand so I didn't have to say anything at all. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes._ I started repeating in my head sending the message to him.

He smiled widely.

"Of course I will." I said as soon as I could remember how to use my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him tenderly. "I love you." I whispered against his lips.

Aunt Alice screamed excitedly again.

Jake and I both turned our heads to look at her. She was smiling brightly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I am planning your wedding." suddenly her smile disappeared. "And so help me God if you grumble like your mother did..." she trailed off, leaving the threat open and turning to glare at my mom.

Everyone laughed.

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed, coming inside and slamming the door behind her.

* * * * *

I walked downstairs to Nahuel's room where he had disappeared to. I lifted my hand to knock on the spare room door but before my fists touched the wood the door was open.

"Oh, Renesmee." Nahuel said, a bit surprised to see me as he opened the door. He had a back pack slung lightly over his shoulder.

"You hit her with a car! Why didn't you just finish her off while you had the chance?" aunt Rosalie's voice traveled down the stairs.

"A: I didn't hit her with a car," aunt Alice said calmly. "And B: no one believes her. Her parents think she is mentally ill and are considering sending her to an institution."

I rolled my eyes as my aunts continued to bicker. I turned my attention back to Nahuel. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked pointing to the back pack.

"Home." He said. "There's no point in staying. I already told you. It would only be awkward for everyone. And unbearable for me." he stared at the floor as he spoke.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there outside his door like an idiot.

He glanced at his watch. "I have to go." he said. "I have a plane to catch and I really don't want to have to run home." he attempted a smile but failed miserably.

"Okay. Call me when you land?"

He shrugged. "We'll see."

I stayed silent.

"Bye Renesmee."

"Bye," I answered.

He walked up the stairs leaving me alone by the spare room door.

Jacob and Nahuel passed each other. Jacob coming towards me. Nahuel towards the stairs. They bumped shoulders as they passed but didn't look each other in the eyes. Jacob watched Nahuel until he turned the corner up the stair case, then he looked at me.

"Is he leaving? For good?" he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

I nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing one hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes.

I thought for a second. "Are you ever going to leave me?"

He frowned, obviously confused by the question. "No."

I smiled. "Then I'm great."

**Okay this chapter was the hardest to write yet. Yeah it's kind of a sappy ending but I did my best. So please review.**


	21. Epilogue

Bella's POV

Jacob and Renesmee had decided to hold off the wedding for a few years, at least until Renesmee was a little older, as was Edwards request. Nahuel had packed up and left without so much as a good bye to anyone -besides Nessie- after he realized he didn't have a chance with her anymore.

According to Alice, after Sherry had claimed to anyone who would listen at the hospital that the Cullen's and the Hale's were "ghosts" , her wealthy parents decided there was something mentally wrong with her and were moving her to a city in western Canada that had better psychologists. Alice was also sure that no one had taken anything she said seriously.

It was three days after Jacob proposed. I knocked softly on Edward's bedroom door.

"Hey," I said, sticking my nose in the door. Edward was standing with his back to me facing his complicated stereo system. He didn't acknowledge my greeting so I let myself in and closed the door behind me. "Hello, anyone home?" I said smiling, leaning against the door.

He turned to me, his eyes looking dark and sad. "Do you think it's all happening so fast?" he asked in a whisper.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Nessie. She is only five years old, and now she's engaged." he paused. "I'm not ready to let her go." He looked up at me expectantly.

I stared at him for a second. "She isn't going anywhere. Jacob's not taking her away from us. He is just going to become part of the family." I sat down on the bed next to him.

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess. But still..."

"She grew up fast. But we have an endless amount of time with her now. Even after she's married. It's one of the perks of living forever." I smiled brightly trying to change his mood.

It worked. He smiled back at me and put his arms around me. "You're right. As usual."

My smile widened. We were silent for a while, it was a comfortable silence. I leaned back against his chest and snuggled in as close as I could.

"But you know what," he said moving a piece of my hair away from my eyes. "I am glad she cared enough not to laugh at him when he asked her."

"What?" I sat up a little, trying to see his face but his arm held me in place.

He laughed lightly. "When Jacob proposed to Nessie, she didn't laugh at him. Unlike some one I know."

Now I understood what he was talking about. I frowned. "I'm sorry I laughed. But in my defense I really thought you were joking"

He pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. "It's okay." He was smiling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Don't I look happy?"

"Nope." I answered, laughing a little.

He smiled in return. "Well I am. The most beautiful angel in the world is mine. It would be selfish of me not to be happy."

I knew he meant it. He stared intensely into my eyes, grinning my favorite crooked grin, his bronze hair was in it's usual disarray.

Everything seemed to be working out again. My family was no longer being threatened by a nosey teenage girl, Renesmee was no longer torn between two men. I was happy, and more importantly Edward was happy.

Everything was perfect.

_* * * * * *_

**Yes its short, I said it was going to be short and I meant it.**

**Okay. That is The End of this story. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Perfect? Garbage? I'm thinking about doing a sequel to Love Triangle, don't know what it's going to be called yet but I have the idea for it already planned out in my head. So keep checking my profile for that one, it could take a while to get up but I hope you read it when it does. But in the mean time you can, REVIEW. :)**


End file.
